Hinata's summer camp
by Baka Kyoko-Chan
Summary: Hinata is sent to an all boys summer camp. What will happen? Will the shy Hyuuga fall in love? Lame summary but just read it
1. Chapter 1

**Kyoko:** Ello. This is my first try at a comedy. It probably won't be that funny though. I think I can only be funny when I'm not trying and since I'm trying well.. I think you can guess. This idea just hit me and wouldn't go away so I decided to write this story. This first chapter is a little boring and slow but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm sure the story will get better as more chapters are written. Anyway.. enjoy.

--------------------------------

Hinata lay in her bed sobbing; she slammed her right fits into the wall beside her bed causing it to land in a big BANG. Today was supposed to be a perfect day, the first day of summer, school was over and she was going to hang out with her friend Ino, Tenten and Sakura, but unfortunately for this young fifteen year-old Hyuuga her father had other plans. "Ouch!" Hinata cried in anguish, tears threatened to fall from her soft lavender orbs. "FUCKING STUPID OUTO-SAMA!" she screamed into her pillow. You see her father Hyuuga Hiashi decided he would send her to an all boy's summer camp. Why? Because he's an evil douche bag father. coughcough I mean something about Hinata needing to be stronger, you know tough and rough, she's such a softy.

Of course the oldest daughter was against the idea completely. She always got so nervous around boys and most of the time they made fun of her or tried to do perverted things. Ah, such is the life of Hyuuga Hinata.

Neji, Hinata's sixteen year-old cousin rushed into the room "Hinata-Sama! Stop crying and get up! Pack damnit! We leave in 30 minutes!!!" Hinata looked at her cousin who was wearing light gray jeans, a black tee-shirt and dark brown converse in an expression that clearly said 'fuck off you girly fag!' Now normally Hinata was a soft, sweet innocent angel but she has this certain tendency to release all her anger and emotion in a strange way, meaning she has an other self, Neji likes to call Hinata's evil side 'Hina-devil' or my personal favorite Hina-ikeike. Neji shivered slightly as he realized Hina-ikeike was close to being released.

"Now now Hinata-Sama, my sweet darling cousin… Please won't you pack?" He asked his tone soft and caring oh but with a hint of fear as well. Hinata looked over at her older cousin her eyes filled with tears. "B-b-b-b-but I d-d-don't w-want t-to g-g-go t-to an all b-b-boys c-camp." She stuttered out, now sobbing un-controllably.

Imaginary light bulb flashes over Neji's head. _"Aha! I knew that was why Hinata-Sama didn't want to go. Poor Hinata-Sama. But I will be her heroic prince and save her from those baka's at the camp! HOOOSHAW!" _Inner Neji spoke to himself throwing his arms up in the air.

"Don't worry Hinata-Sama, I wont let anyone cause problems for you. I'll protect you from all bastards and perverts!!" Neji exclaimed as he went over to hug his sweet cousin, though secretly Neji himself was hoping that he could be in the same room as her because he wanted to sneak a peak at Hinata when she was changing or something. Oh yes Hyuuga Neji was a pervert and had secret feelings for the younger Hyuuga Hinata.

The dark Indigo-haired girl cried into her cousin's chest, he patted her head comfortingly. Five minutes later she stopped crying. "I'll p-pack n-now Nii-San.." She muttered softly. Reluctantly Neji pulled away and left his cousin to pack.

Sighing in pure annoyance Hinata threw open her closet door and opened up her dresser, grabbing a black suitcase from her closet she opened it and starting throwing random items of clothing and shoes inside it as well as a swim suit and towel. Once the suit case was as full as it could get Hinata grabbed a black blue striped backpack from under her bed and she filled it with her necessities, mainly things like snacks, her camera, a flash light, a medic kit and the like. The fifteen year-old then ran to the bathroom to get ready, she pulled off her pajama's and slipped into some dark gray jeans, a thin black tank top and a dark indigo tank top over the black one. She grabbed her brush and ran it through her long hair after that was finished she brushed her teeth and put on a very light and practically un noticeable amount of makeup. The girl then grabbed her brush, tooth brush, tooth paste, shampoo, body wash, wash cloth, makeup, face wash and the like and tossed them into her back pack. Yes, she would need all that stuff; she was after all staying at the camp for the WHOLE summer. After she zipped up her back pack and suit case Hinata pulled a light blue jacket with dark blue stripes on it out of the closet and put it on herself. The Hyuuga grabbed her cell phone from her night stand and put it into the front pocket of her jeans she also put a light purple wallet into her jeans back pocket. Then she put on some plane white socks and dark blue vans.

Finally done packing Hinata then lugged all her luggage to her father's silver van.

The lavender eyed girl went back into the house and sat at the kitchen table nibbling on a pear. "Nii-San" She called out to her older cousin who had just walked into the room. "What Hinata-Sama?" the boy replied as he went over to the fridge. "Are w-we l-leaving n-now?" She asked softly as she finished up her pear.

"Hai Hinata-Sama, are you ready?" the boy replied again after he took a sip of a water bottle. "And Hinata-Sama, stop stuttering around me already.." he said slightly irritated, as far as he knew Hinata only stuttered when she was nervous, crying or didn't know somebody.

"Gomen.." she murmured softly "and I'm ready."

After Hinata's father called them two teens into the van and started driving he decided he would give the two a lecture.

"Now Hinata, I feel as your father I should lay down some rules. Number one, No kissing, flirting or any of that. Number two, No sex. Number three, be sure to participate in the camp activities. Number four, be a good girl NO RULE BREAKING." Hiashi said as he gave Neji a looked that said 'you better watch over her'

Hinata nodded "Hai chichioya."

Hiashi then spoke to Neji "Now Neji I expect you to look out for Hinata and make sure no guys try anything, also don't break any rules." Hinata's father commanded.

"Of course I'll look out for Hinata-Sama." Neji said proudly.

Soon enough they arrived at a small gray building with a bus parked out front, probably the bus that was to take them too camp.

Hiashi seemed to be in a rush to get rid of the two Hyuuga teenagers.

"Now remember Hinata" Hishi shouted as Neji and Hinata were walking towards the bus where numerous other boys were waiting to get in. "NO SEX!" he shouted at the top of his lungs as he drove away. Some boys turned to see who the crazy old man was talking too. Hinata sighed.

"Don't worry Hinata-Sama.. It'll be fine. And maybe we'll get the same room." Neji said patting the girl on the back.

Hinata's eyes widened with utter shock "Y-y-y-y-y-you m-m-m-mean I.. I.. ha-have t-t-to share a r-room with s-someone?" She couldn't believe it.

"Err.. well yes.. But I'm sure we'll get the same room." Neji let out a nervous laughter and patted Hinata's back softly some more.

The two reached the rather large group of boys who were standing outside the bus. A blonde with sapphire blue eyes stepped forward "OI!!! Neji!!!!" He called out grinning.

"Shut up Naruto." Neji said bluntly as he and Hinata got a little closer to the group.

"Oh?" the blonde peered at Hinata, she blushed. "Whose this girl Neji?" he asked.

"This is my cousin Hinata." Neji introduced his shy cousin to the blonde boy.

"Oh, Hinata? Nice too meet you Hinata-chan!!" the blondes grin widened as he reached out his hand for Hinata too shake "I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he stated happily.

Shyly Hinata shook the boys hand for a brief moment. "N-n-nice too m-me-meet y-you." She stuttered out, her blush getting bigger.

Naruto was wearing blue jeans, with a white belt, his tee-shirt was orange with two big black stripes going across the chest, his hair was spiked and wild and his shoes were blue running shoes.

Behind Naruto nine other boys stepped forward. "Hinata-sama I'd like to introduce you to my friends." Said Neji.

First he pointed to a boy with wild red hair and aquamarine eyes there were surrounded by thick black lines, he was wearing black jeans, black converse and a dark and deep blood red shirt. He looked very bored, uninterested and cold. "Gaara." He stated his name boredly and started messing with his cell phone.

The next boy Neji pointed too had short black hair and coal colored eyes, he was wearing blue jeans, a black tank top and black vans. "Sai" He said, his voice sounding slightly emotionless though he managed to crack a smile.

Then Neji pointed too a boy with short spikey-ish brown hair, he was wearing a black jacket and had blue jeans, his shoes were brown and he had red marks on his cheeks. He gave Hinata a friendly grin and said "I'm Kiba."

Then Neji pointed his index finger to a boy who was wearing a big light green jacket that covered his mouth he also had the hood up, and black sunglasses that covered his eyes, he was also wearing slightly baggy tan pants and black shoes. "Shino."

Neji's index finger then landed on a boy who was wearing a cobalt blue tee-shirt, black jeans and black vans. His hair was jet black and spiked in the back. The boy rested his coal colored eyes on Hinata and smirked "Sasuke."

"_Neji has a lot of friends…"_ Hinata thought with awe and by the time she was done thinking that he was already started on the next boy.

This boy unlike all the others was rather over weight and chubby, he had swirl marks on his cheeks, his hair was brown and spikey. "I'm Chouji" He said with a smile as he dug his hand into a bag of potatoe chips.

The next boy Neji pointed too was wearing a black jacket with his hood up, black pants, black shoes and had purple face paint on. "I'm Kankurou." He waved slightly.

This next boy caught Hinata's eye, not that he was attractive but by what he looked like, He was dressed in all green, even his shoes were green and he had a dorky looking bowl cut. The boy put his thumb up "I am the handsome and youthful Lee!" he exclaimed proudly. Hinata sweat dropped.

The last boy Neji pointed to had black hair tied up into a pony tail that looked like a pineapple, he was wearing black shorts, a light gray tank top and a leaf green jacket, his shoes were black as well. "Shikamaru." He said in a rather tired and bored voice.

Hinata smiled shyly at the boys. "N-n-nice t-too me-met all of y-y-y-you. I'm Hinata."

Four men appeared behind the group of boys.

"Okay!" One with brown hair that was tied up in a pony tail exclaimed "If I call your name, line up over here!!!!" he then started reading off a list.

"Hyuuga Neji"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Hyuuga Hinata:"

"Rock Lee"

"Sabaku Kankurou"

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"Nara Shikamaru"

"Akimichi Chouji"

"Aburame Shino"

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Sai"

"And Sabaku Gaara"

"Ah! Thats great Nii-San we're all together!" Hinata whispered into her cousin's ear.

The eleven boys plus Hinata walked over to the four men.

"Hi kids" Said the brown haired man. "I'm Iruka, I'm one of your camp counselors and these are…"

"Kakashi." Said a silver haired man who wore a mask that covered his mouth he was also holding an icha icha paradise book.

"Asuma" said a rather big looking man who was smoking.

"Gai!!!" exclaimed a man who looked exactly like Lee.

"_T-t-theres t-two of th-them?" _Hinata sweat dropped again.

"Anyway.." Said Iruka "The twelve of you will be staying in a cabin with us. Oh and of course you boys must be wondering why Miss Hinata is with us. That's because her father sent her to.. Well toughen up I suppose. Anyway kids, get into the bus. We're leaving now."

All the boys plus Hinata loaded themselves and luggage into the bus.

And so the camp journey begins.

------------------------

**Kyoko: **How was it? please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyoko: **Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Heres another chapter.

-----------------

Hinata was the last to get into the bus, she sighed deeply as she noticed that the seat next to Neji was already taken by Shikamaru, the two seemed to be having a tense conversation and Hinata had a feeling it was about her.

"Gomen Hinata-Sama, but I need to talk to Shikamaru so.. could you sit with someone else?" Neji asked looking truly sorry.

"Its not problem Nii-San." Hinata replied softly.

The fifteen year-old girl started heading towards the back of the bus, she noticed that every seat was full except for one, and the person next to that seat was none other then Sabaku Gaara.

"A-anou c-c-can I.. S-sit with y-you everywhere else is f-f-full.." Hinata asked nervously.

Gaara turned to face her, his eyes were not cold but they weren't happy either, he looked lifeless, emotionless. He simply nodded then went back to staring out the window.

Hinata sat down placing her backpack on her lap and holding it close to her. Something about this red-haired teen made her extra nervous. Hinata decided to make small talk with Gaara, something that was actually pretty rare with the young Hyuuga since she was normally so shy.

"Umm.. G-g-gaara-kun, I was wondering… um… wh-what y-y-y-your fa-favorite c-color?" Hinata felt the heat rise to her face. How could she ask such a silly question?

"Red." He answered his voice as emotionless as his eyes.

Five minutes had passed since Hinata had asked the question, she felt like she irritated him but to her surprise Gaara then asked her what her favorite color was.

"W-well, I l-like any color really b-b-b-but I also r-r-really l-like y-y-yellow, it's s-s-such a s-soft and n-n-nice color d-d-don't y-y-you th-think?" Hinata replied her blush slightly deeper.

Gaara was slightly surprised he had thought she'd say blue since she was wearing a lot of it and her backpack had blue on it as well but maybe that was just because it matched her hair.

"No." said Gaara curtly "It's too happy and bright."

"Oh, y-y-y-you th-think so?.." Hinata frowned and looked down.

About 15 minutes had passed without the two teens not saying anything finally Gaara spoke up.

"I've been wondering… Why do you stutter?" He asked as he turned his head to look at the girl sitting next to him.

Hinata's lavender orbs widened with shock for a brief moment. "W-w-well… How d-d-do I p-put th-this.. I g-guess its.. b-because I'm sh-shy and y-yeah…" Hinata wasn't quite sure how to explain, really.

"Oh." Was all Gaara could say as he turned to look out the window again.

Two minutes passed and he turned to look at Hinata again. "Well, you shouldn't stutter. Its annoying." He said his tone not cold or harsh but emotionless like usual.

Hinata blushed again and muttered an 'okay'

An hour later Hinata had fallen asleep and was leaning on Gaara's shoulder; she had been doing so for the past fifteen minutes. Gaara was stiff for he wasn't use to people touching him so willing, he sort of has a bad past and a bad reputation, but of course sweet and innocent Hinata knows nothing of it.

"_She's kinda cute…"_ the red hair boy thought to himself as he looked at her sleeping.

Another hour later and the bus stopped in front of cabin out In the middle of no where.

Gaara began poking Hinata. "Hinata, wake up!" he whispered into her ear, But the girl didn't stir. He spoke louder "Wake up!" Still nothing. He finally decided that he would try tickling her. She stirred. She opened her eyes. Blinked twice, and began laughing uncontrollably. "G-g-gaara!" She managed to stammer out between giggles. Immediately Gaara stoped. "We're here." He said as he stood up and grabbed his black backpack from under the seat. Hinata got up too. Soon enough all teens plus the 5 adults were standing in front of a crappy looking cabin.

"This is it? What a shit hole." Sasuke muttered to himself.

"Okay!!" exclaimed an eager counselor named Gai. "Rooms! We will be putting three of you too a room. First room, Kankurou, Lee and Shikamaru. Room two, Sai, Kiba and Shino. Room three, Chouji, Neji and Naruto(somewhere within the crowd of teens Neji is poking a Gai voodoo doll that looks like Gai) and room four, Gaara, Sasuke and Hinata."

"Now, go take your stuff to your rooms and un-pack we will call you when we're ready for your first activity." Said the silver haired counselor, Kakashi behind an icha icha paradise book.

Sasuke smirked and walked over to Hinata. "Shall we go then?" he looked at her with what seemed to be lustful eyes. Shyly the indigo-haired Hyuuga nodded. Gaara came up to the pair, he looked irritated, irritated because he had to be in a room with Sasuke, and well a girl.

The three went to get their suitcases and lugged them up to their room. The room was rather small, with a bunk bed in the corner and a twin sized bed in the corner opposite, there was a small desk, a small couch, a door that probably lead to the bathroom, a crappy pee stained looking gray rug, a small closet and spider webs in the upper corners.

"Wow." Was all the three could mutter as they stared at their horrid looking room.

"Well, it's a fixer upper." Hinata let out a nervous laugh, and notice she isn't stuttering.

Sasuke went straight to the top bunk and threw his backpack on it "I claim the top.."

Gaara sneered at the Uchiha but said nothing and tossed his backpack to the bottom bunk.

"Obviously, I'll have the bottom bunk."

Hinata put her backpack on the twin sized bed and dragged her suit case and put it down next to her bed. She then went to examine the closet she opened the dusty door slowly and screamed once she peered inside.

If you didn't know Gaara you would have thought he was concerned by the way he looked at Hinata when she screamed but if you knew him you would know that it was just a silly figment of your imagination.

Sasuke walked over to the closet and peaked inside "It's just a few spiders, get over it."

"But Sasuke-kun, that spider is bigger then a freaking golf ball!" The terrified Hinata screamed again as the "golf ball" spider moved slightly.

Sasuke sighed "Okay so it's a little large…" he was cut off when Hinata screamed again.

"That spiders the size of a tennis ball!" she stepped behind Sasuke slightly.

"Oh?" Sasuke turned his head In the direction of the "Tennis ball" sized spider.

"Well.. yeah.. that's a little large…." He was cut off again when Hinata screamed for about the fourth time.

"What now? A basketball sized spider?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

Hinata shook her head "No… a soccer ball…" Hinata said slowly fear written all over her face.

Sasuke looked in the direction of where she was looking and sure enough there was a soccer ball sized spider hanging on the ceiling of the closet.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke was rather surprised, what the hell do these spiders eat?

By now Gaara was standing behind the two teens looking at the spiders as well. From his pocket he pulled out a small pocket knife and threw it at the "soccer ball" sized spider, it fell to the ground with a large "thud"

Hinata muttered something about 'my hero' before fainting and falling into Sasuke's arms. Gaara glared at the Uchiha boy. Sasuke didn't really noticed and set Hinata on her bed. While she was asleep Sasuke and Gaara took the liberty of cleaning all the spiders.

"Number… 78 was it?" Sasuke muttered as he smashed another spider.

"I think that's all of them" Said Gaara peering under the bunk bed to check once more.

Gaara and Sasuke had been killing all the spiders for the past 45 minutes while Hinata slept soundlessly on the dusty camp twin bed.

Hinata began to awake, she got up and peered around the room.

"Gaara-kun? Sasuke-kun?" she asked just before yawning.

"We're here." They said in unison from their bunks.

"Oh." Hinata mumbled rubbing her tired eyes.

Just then Iruka's loud voice boomed throughout the cabin.

"EVERYONE! CHANGE INTO YOUR SWIM SUITS WE'RE TAKING A SHORT TRIP TO THE LAKE BEHIND THE CABINS! DON'T FORGET SUNSCREEN AND TOWELS!!!!!!"

Gaara snarled, he hated swimming, but none the less the red hair changed into a black swimming trunks with a very large blood red skull on the left leg, he also put on a dark red tank top.

Hinata of course had shielded her virgin eyes with her jacket. Then to Hinata's shock Sasuke started changing, Hinata jumped face first into her pillow, Sasuke smirked.

"I'm done." Said Sasuke his voice sounding very alluring. When Hinata turned to look at him he was wearing dark cobalt swimming trunks. "What do ya think Hinata-Chan?" he asked licking his dry lips some.

"Its.. nice.. Sasuke-kun.." Hinata said as her face started to resemble a ripe tomato. She then frantically dug into her suitcase pulled out her swim suit and towel and ran to the bathroom to change which to her relief had no spiders.

When Hinata came out of the bathroom with her deep indigo towel wrapped around her whole body Sasuke and Gaara were no where to be found, she gave a sigh of relief.

Slowly she headed towards the lake that was just behind the house.

-----------------------------------

**Kyoko:** Theres not much humor in this chapter either. Oh well. Anyone want to give me some funny ideas? Also incase you were wondering from the last chapter 'Hina-ikeike'means Hina-Bitch.

**Anyway, please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyoko**: Thank you for the reviews! Keep em coming! Now here is another chapter.

-------------------------------

Hinata headed to the lake ever so slowly. Even taking a few steps backward every five minutes, but somehow she managed to get there on time. '_CURSE YOU!' _Hinta shouted to no particular person in her head, Could she be cursing me the author for allowing her to make it at the lake on time? Nah, that couldn't be it. Hehe…

"OIIIIII HINATA-CHAAAAAAAN!" a loud obnoxious voice called to Hinata. A blur of blonde was running towards her.

"Naruto-kun, hi." She greeted him with her classic shy smile.

The blonde began to pull on her arm and lead her to the rest of the boys. Neji, Gaara and Sasuke looked very irritated at the sight of Naruto touching their Hinata.

Neji almost instantly stepped forward, bonked Naruto on the head and pulled his cousin out of the blondes grasp.

"Oi! Neji-baka, what's wrong with you? I was just bringing Hinata-chan over here" He rubbed his hand over his newly added bump.

"You……. Or any of you for that matter…" Neji gave each boy a dangerous death glare. "WILL NOT TOUCH HINATA-SAMA!" Neji shouted at the now frightened boys, well Sasuke and Gaara weren't frightened, but everyone else, yeah pretty much.

Sasuke ignored Neji and began idly chatting with Hinata.

"So, do you like the camp so far Hinata-chan?" Sasuke let his eyes travel all over Hinata's body; she of course started feeling uncomfortable and started blushing.

"Uh well.. Its pretty nice.." she said softly.

"I agree…" Sasuke paused as he looked into her lavender orbs "Hey.. I wondering.. if you would.."

Suddenly Sasuke was pushed into the lake by Gaara. "Looks like you needed saving.."

"Arigatou…"

Gaara didn't smile but simply dragged Hinata back to the group of teenaged boys that Sasuke had somehow managed to drag her away from.

"Hinata-chan, lets go swimming!!" Naruto shouted with glee as he tugged on the now red faced Hinata.

"Umm, sure Naruto-Kun.." Slowly she started to take off her deep indigo towel.

All boys stopped what they were doing so they could watch Hinata.

Slowly Hinata let the towel fall down stopping it just before it hit the ground so she could lay it down, she stood up. Blinked twice. Blushed more.

"Why… are you all staring at me?"

Kiba was first to speak up "You look hot Hnata-Chan!" He then put his thumb up and winked at the even brighter red girl.

Neji whacked Kiba on the head "Stop looking at Hinata-Sama!!" he shouted angrily.

Gaara himself couldn't stop staring, for Hinata was wearing a bright yellow bikini.

By now Sasuke was out of the lake, soaking wet and pissed off.

"Oi, Gaara…" he slowly walked over to the red-head looking quite ferocious.

"What do ya want fag?" Gaara asked giving an equally ferocious glare at the Uchiha.

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Look whose talking….."

Sasuke trailed off as his coal colored eyes rested themselves upon the yellow bikini wearing Hyuuga Hinata.

"holy…. Shit…" the Uchiha boy muttered as continued to let his eyes lustfully travel over the young girl's body.

Neji being the over protective cousin he is thought it was a pretty good time to push Uchiha Sasuke back into the lake.

"Umm…" Hinata was lost for words. She really wished Ten-Ten, Sakure and Ino were here. They'd make everything better. Then again Ino might forget Hinata and try to hook up with one of the boys, same goes for Sakura and Ten-Ten, well the brunette would probably go on a killing spree… The last boy who looked at Hinata in such a manner ended up in a coma two days later.

Hinata looked like cherry red paint had been pored all over her; the poor girl was redder then a lobster.

Gaara came up to the girl. "Want to... Swim?" he asked not looking at her.

Hinata nodded and fallowed Gaara to the water, Sasuke was just getting out of the lake for the second time.

Gaara being the clever boy he is _**accidentally**_ tripped and pushed Sasuke back into the greenish water. Oh, I hear a thud. I think the poor Uchiha hit his head on a rock. Oh well…

Gaara smirked and Hinata seemed to not notice the unconscious Sasuke.

Hinata let out a small gasp as her feet submerged in the water.

"Feels good.." she murmured softly as the two teens continued going into the water.

Neji stared wide eyed, his sweet little cousin ditched him and the others to go into the lake with Gaara. He, Neji was supposed to be the one that hung out with Hinata, roomed with Hinata, defend her from Sasuke and many other things. Neji was starting to wish he never invited the blonde boy known as Naruto because then Naruto would have never invited Gaara.

Neji without realizing it had started to beat Naruto to a pulp, the blonde boy was screaming and crying out for help and somehow Hinata still didn't notice, maybe Gaara is using some sort of spell? Cough cough. Or maybe she's just clueless….

"N-n-neji!!!" Naruto managed to choke out between screams "St-stop it you freak!!"

All the other boys were watching. They were laughing.

Neji peered at the boy under him, then looked at his raised fist that was just about to punch the blonde again.

Neji got up, brushed himself off, whistled innocently and walked away like nothing had even happened.

Back with Gaara and Hinata.

Now the two were swimming around the shallows, deep enough to swim, shallow enough to still stand.

The teens seemed to be having a nice conversation in between laps.

"So, red is not your natural color?" she asked blinking twice, she really had thought that red was natural. Not that kind of red, Hinata…

"No.. I bleached it platinum blonde, then I dyed it…" he paused and stared at Hinata for a moment. "What about you? Blue isn't natural either.."

"Well.. when I was younger Neji-Nii-San thought it would be pretty funny to dye my hair when I was sleeping.. and well it never came out, and as my hair started growing, it was blue instead of my natural color.. It was really.. odd.."

"What was your natural color?" Gaara asked curious.

"Dark brown, like Neji's."

Gaara pictured the bluenette as a brunette, brown looked good on her but blue looked much better on her, it really did suit her.

Fifteen minutes later they had started a new conversation.

"….what do you mean santa doesn't exist?!" Hinata ask as shocked as she could be.

No, no. Just kidding…

"So Hinata… what's your family like?" Gaara asked.

"Well.. My dad's a kook, weird guy, always thinking I'm going to run off and have sex.. And he is always expecting me to get perfect grades.. It stressful but over all he's a good dad I suppose.. My mom died when I was five years old. I have a little sister named Hanabi… Interesting girl that one. She is absolutely brilliant. She is only ten and yet she is at my level of schoolwork. Dad is always telling me "Be more like your sister Hanabi, Hinata." But it's really hard… I'm pathetic aren't I?" The bluenette sighed and dunked her head under water for a moment to wet her hair.

"Oh." Once again like on the bus that was all he could say, yes he wanted to agree with her and say "How could you not be smarter then a ten year old? Sheesh!" but something in Gaara wouldn't let him insult her. Instead the teal-eyed boy tried something completely out of his description, comforting.

"Nah, you're not pathetic.. Your sister is just one of those special cases.. Shikamaru is way too smart for a fifteen year-old.. and Naruto is way too stupid for a fifteen year-old… So you're okay." Gaara tried to smile but since it wasn't really his thing it ended up slightly crooked.

"Thanks Gaara-kun… now tell me about your family."

Gaara pointed to the side where all the other boys were swimming.

"See the gay looking boy with the face paint?"

Hinata nodded.

"Well he is my older brother. He fancy's playing with dolls and occasionally you'll catch him cos-playing as a maid…… I also have an older sister named Temari, she's blonde with four spikey pigtails. She is almost like a boy, I swear. Tough as nails. Anyway, she likes wrestling or any sport for that matter, video games and paintball.. My mom died when I was born and my dad's a jackass.."

Hinata like Gaara could only mutter an "oh"

After a few minutes of an akward silence Hinata spoke up.

"We have interesting family's, ne?" Hinata let out a nervous laugh.

To the lavender eyed girls surprise Gaara started laughing too.

"Yes.. I agree. Our family's are… odd."

After a short two hours of swimming the teens were told to go back to the cabin and wait in their rooms till the next activity was stated, Gaara had to drag the unconscious Uchiha to the room.

Everyone could hear Iruka shouting again "OKAY KIDS NEXT WE'RE GOING TOO…."

----------------------------

**Kyoko:** When I first started writing this fic I had a bunch of funny idea's.. Where did they go? Anyway, review please.. And check out my other stories.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyoko: **I finally got the time to finish this chapter. I hope it's enjoyable.

"GO ON A HIKE! AND CAMP OUT IN THE WOODS FOR TWO DAYS! YIPPEEE! NOW GO PACK WHAT YOU NEED! AND MEET OUTSIDE THE CABIN!"

"Fuck you.." Hinata muttered quietly as she fell onto her dusty camp bed. The girl hated hiking and camping. The last time she went wasn't so pretty.

_**FLASHBAK**_

_Hinata was walking through the forest her father and sister had demanded she try and find some food, berries or something of that sort. So the Indigo-haired girl did just that. Peering around some tree's she found a rather large bush with the most luscious red berries she had ever seen. Excited she skipped over to the berry bush and right as she reached out her delicate hand two large looking men popped out of the bush and made the poor girl jump back a bit. One of the men who was about two feet taller then the other had a plaid shirt that had rips and tears everywhere, his jeans were dirt covered and his shoes had holes, it was pretty much the same for the other man. They grinned at the young Hyuuga and were holding up forks and knives._

"_It worked Onii-san! We caught someone!!! Lets eat her.." the shorter man said, drool dripping down his unshaved chin. _

_Hinata yelped in surprise.. __"Wh-wh-what?! __Y-y-y-y-you w-w-w-w-w-wouldn't eat me!" she stammered out as she slowly backed away._

_The older man chuckled. "We're cannibal's m'lady…"_

_Hinata screamed as they started running towards her and…_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Hinata couldn't remember the rest. The last thing she recalled was being hit on the head with something heavy and waking up in her sleeping bag. How odd..

"Fuck you….." she muttered quietly again.

This time Gaara's head turned to face the lavender eyed girl.

"Did you just say…." He trailed off as a pillow hit him square in the face. Hinata had run to the bathroom.

Ten minutes later she was out of the bathroom showered and dressed in jean shorts with a white indigo striped tank top, white hiking shoes and her long blue locks pulled back into a braid. She sighed and grabbed her back pack, she emptied its contents and filled it with some clothes and other things she might need for the hike.

Hinata ignored the stares she was getting from the red-head and the Uchiha boy who had waken up five minutes after she went into the bathroom. She just sat on her bed, thinking.

"Hey Hinata-chan!" Sasuke greeted her with a friendly smile; if there was a lake in this room you could be sure that Gaara would have pushed the coal-eyed boy in.

"Hi Sasuke-kun.. How's that umm... Bump?" she asked smiling lightly.

"Ah, well.." Sasuke rubbed the back of his head. "It's alright though.. Still hurts some, Want to kiss it, make it feel better?" he winked at her.

If Gaara had eyebrows they would be twitching in annoyance.

"No I don't think she needs to Sasuke.." Gaara said, you could tell he was trying to hold back some anger. "Besides douchebag shouldn't you be getting ready for the hike and camping?"

Sasuke snorted "I'm already ready.."

"Whatever. Lets just go outside then." Gaara grabbed his back pack and sleeping bag.

Sasuke jumped down from the top bunk with his backpack on his back and his sleeping bag in his hand.

Hinata grabbed her own back pack and sleeping bag and the three teens walked out of the cabin where the others were waiting.

Hinata, Gaara and Sasuke stopped dead as they spotted Lee and Gai, both wearing the same exact repulsive outfit, short short mother freaking short green shorts and what looked like green sports bras.

"Oh my." Hinata muttered, staring in utter shock.

Gaara felt like he was going to barf and you could be sure the Uchiha was feeling the same exact way.

This would be such an interesting camping experience….

**Kyoko:** Sorry that it's so short. Review review!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Kyoko:** Here is another chapter my faithful readers! Thank you so very much for the reviews! Keep em coming. Honest opinions only. Anyway, I hope this chapter is enjoyable.

--------------------------

"Oh Youthful Hinata-chan!!" Said bushy brows as he hopped over to Hinata, Gaara and Sasuke.

"Don't you just adore my youthful camping outfit?" Asked Lee, bubbling with pride.

"Uhm,. Well.. It's rather… Er.. Youthful?" The bluenette said, trying not to laugh and barf at the same time.

"OHH yesss! I thought you'd think so. After all you're so youthful! That's why I got one of these youthful outfits made just for you!!"

"W-w-what? That's so… Erm.. Kind of you.. but uh.. My father is strictly against belly buttons showing." She said in a voice that sounded so much like Hyuuga Hiashis voice.

"Ahhhh…" Said Lee sounding slightly disappointed but regained his 'youthful' grin back fast.

"That's fine! Youthful Hinata. Maybe some other time.."

With that said the bowl cut boy bounded off back to Gai like an obedient and loyal puppy.

Hinata gave a sigh of relief, she was never a good liar but Lee believed her so easily, it almost made her feel sorry for the boy, but she would never wear an outfit like that, ever.

Sasuke stared after Lee and the outfit he was going to give Hinata. He thought it was a pity, though the outfits look horrid on Lee and Gai he thought it would look incredible on the lavender eyed teen.

Gaara was just about to try and engage Hinata in conversation when….

"ALRIGHT KIDDIES! LET'S GET GOING! WE'RE GOING TO HIKE, CAMP AND FEND FOR OURSELVES! YEAAAH BABY!"

The fifteen year-old female groaned at Irukas loud words. "_And fend for ourselves!"_

For one thing she was sure, she would not be the one who went to get food, and she would refuse and lock herself up in her tent.

Finally, Hinata, Gaara and Sasuke walked closer to the large group of boys.

Neji saw his cousin and walked over to her.

"Hey Hinata-Sama, How are you?" He asked, pure concern washing all over his face.

"I'm alright, you know just a bit worried. **I hate camping**."

"It'll be alright, don't worry. Hey, maybe we can get the same tent."

(Perverted inner Neji would be dancing around in his head.)

"That would be great, but I think Kakashi-sensei just said we had to tent with our cabin."

"Oh, that's a shame. Well let's definitely hang out, okay?"

"Yes, of course."

"Hinata-Sama I have to do something real fast, please excuse me for a moment."

"Yeah, sure."

Neji walked away from the group and went behind a tree, sneering some he dug through his bag and pulled out a Kakashi voodoo doll and started poking it with a needle.

"Curse you. Curse you. Curse you. Curse you."

Back with the others….

"So," Sasuke started turning his attention to Hinata, "We get to tent together, you know if you get cold you can always share a sleeping bag with me, I'm always warm and soft."

The indigo-haired girl turned a rather delicate shade of crimson.

Gaara turned the same color, only in rage not embarrassment. The teal-eyed giant spider killing boy could not believe that Sasuke had actually said that. Where is a damn lake when you need one?

"_Oh, a river, that'll do"_ thought Gaara as he saw the river that was near the trail they would be taking.

"Uh.. Th-that's so nice of you Sasuke-kun, but I uh brought a jacket and my sleeping bags a thick one so… that won't be needed…" Said Hinata, blushing still.

Sasuke smirked, he would make this shy girl his somehow.

Five minutes later Neji rejoined the trio and the eleven boys plus Hinata and the camp counselors started walking down the trail, going through the woods and by the river.

Gaara tip toed to Sasukes side and smiled innocently, he held out his leg delicately causing the unsuspecting black-haired Uchiha boy to trip and fall into the river.

SCORE!

Gaara smirked evilly as Sasuke hit the water, lucky for the red-head the female Hyuuga was distracted by her overly protective perverted cousin.

Sasuke sprang out of the water quickly, his coal colored eyes seemed to have a red like tint to them as he glared after the red-head who was walking next to Hinata who was walking next to Neji who was walking next to Shikamaru, the four seeming to be laughing and having a good time.

Sasuke slung his back pack closer to his back and gripped his sleeping bag tighter in his hand as he started jogging to catch up.

"Hinata-chan!" the Uchiha called out as he finally reached them.

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun. Wait, weren't you with us the whole time?" she asked, confused that he had just ran up.

"And why are you all wet?" she asked, looking at his dripping wet clothes.

"Oh, I tripped and fell into the lake."

Both Gaara and Neji snickered.

Hinata frowned, concern filling her sweet face.

"Well, we've got to dry you up, we don't want you getting a cold or anything."

Sasuke didn't bother protesting as Hinata pulled her warm, soft towel from her backpack and started wrapping it around his wet frame. He breathed in her sweet lavender scent and smiled.

"Thank you Hinata-chan."

"No problem. It would be awful if you got sick." She said in reply, returning his smile.

Neji snorted. "Yeah, we wouldn't want you to die."

Gaara snorted as well. "I would."

Sasuke ignored them and started to try and get closer to the hime.

Neji looked at Gaara who smirked and nodded his tattooed head.

"Oh no! I'm tripping, Sasuke catch me!" cried Neji in a falsely dramatic voice as he started to fall towards the raven-haired teenager.

Sasuke jumped back slightly and Gaara took advantage of Sasukes unawareness to pull him and push him towards the river.

Splash. Another success.

Neji landed on his hands and hopped up off the ground, smirking.

Hinata blinked, confused by what she just saw.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Oh dear, I must have _accidentally_ pushed him in when I tripped." Said Neji in a would be sorry voice.

Gaara had ducked down so Hinata wouldn't see him and crawled to Nejis side before standing up.

"Oh dear Neji, you should be so ashamed of yourself!" Said Gaara, now starting to laugh.

Everyone by now had turned to see what the splashing was all about, once they realized what they were looking at, simultaneously all the teenaged boys started hooting with laughter.

Sasuke literally sneered, showing his almost too perfect white teeth, getting up; he shook his wet raven hair.

Somewhere in the crowd Kankurou blushed.

After he was done getting everyone wet with his black locks Sasuke climbed out of the river, himself, his backpack, his sleeping bag and Hinatas precious towel soaked.

Hinata frowned at all the boys.

"Stop laughing!" she shouted before running over to Sasuke pulling another towel from her bag. Geez, how many towels can one backpack hold? Last time I checked my backpack could barely hold one… Uhm, anyways…

She wrapped it around him and started wiping his face with a handkerchief. Oh, Hinata you're too sweet for your own good. He only wants you for your body… Ooops, did I say that? -Coughcough-

Sasuke smirked at Gaara and Neji as Hinata walked him over to the group. He then leaned towards Gaara and Neji and started to whisper.

"All this trouble your causing me, is only making Hinata get closer to me."

Gaara smirked back at Sasuke, was this a bluff or did red here actually have another plan?

Finally, the boys got over Sasuke and started walking again, the other four fallowed suit.

Sooner or later, whatever, they arrived at the camp site. The sight was really something, a cruddy looking fire pit in the middle of the area and the whole site was surrounded by trees in a circular shape. It was boring, bland and frankly stank. Oh and the part about the sight being something was sarcasm if you didn't catch it…

"This is a shit hole." said Gaara and Sasuke in unison which only made the boys glare at each other, lovely, knives and daggers.

Oh boy, I can't wait to see what happens next.

Will Sasuke and Gaara eventually kill each other? And will one of them win Hinata's fragile heart? Will Neji successfully peak at his cousin when she is changing? Does Kankurou have a thing for Sasuke?

---------------------------------

**Kyoko:** Well, I was actually a little disappointed with this chapter, I don;t think it's that good but I couldn't really think of what to write but I hope you all liked it. I'll post another chapter as soon as it's written.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kyoko: **Hello! here is another chapter! Read and review please! Also, thanks for all the nice reviews.

-------------------------------------------

After a bit everyone set up their tents and someone started a fire, oh no here comes pyro maniac Inuzuka Kiba!

Said boy had jumped from his tent, a crazy glint in his eye as he gazed upon the flames, his wet tongue flickered out of his mouth grazing his slightly chapped lips and he laughed, and not a very musical all in good fun laugh, more like a 'im-a-crazy-pyro-maniac-who-will-probably-burn-down-the-forest' laugh.

The brown-haired boy ran up to the crappy fire pit and stuck out his hand like an idiot and touched the fire.

"Burnnnnn baby!" he muttered as he pulled his now burnt hand away.

He would then pick a stick up off the ground he stuck it in the fire and then pulled it out as it lit on fire, then the dog boy pulled out his axe body spray from his jacket pocket and ran up to the poor unsuspecting Hinata. He got near her but not near enough where she would really notice, though Gaara, Sasuke and Neji her faithful protectors were eyeing the Inuzuka with much dislike.

He held out his torch and sprayed his body spray on the flame of the stick causing it to mimic a fire launcher for a few seconds.

Hinata 'Eeeeeped!" loudly as she jumped up, the flame just missing her lovely frightened face.

Kiba laughed his 'im-a-crazy-pyro-maniac-who-will-probably-burn-down-the-forest' laugh again and grinned at the indigo-haired teen.

"Wasn't that amazing Hinata-chan? Oi! Hinata-chan? You listening?"

Kiba tried to talk to the hime but to no avail, she was out cold, she fainted and now rested in the strong arms of our hero: Sabaku Gaara, who was giving Kiba a 'I'm-going-to-murder-you-in-a-very-painful-way' look.

Kiba giggled, sweat dropped, backed away, ran away, ran into a tree. ANYWAY…

Neji was now staring at Gaara with extreme hate, his eyes burning with the intent to kill. Sasuke was doing the same, but said boy was also looking at Hinatas chest, apparently just as perverted as Hyuuga boy.

Gaaras imaginary eyebrows twitched as they fallowed Sasukes gaze to the himes chest, he immediately stood up wondering if he could push Sasuke into the fire without anyone noticing. Red sighed knowing that it probably wouldn't be such a good idea, but it would definitely be fun to watch, well maybe tomorrow night.

Gaara took the hime to their tent and laid her down on her sleeping bag, he wanted to stay with her but he had the feeling that Neji was watching him from a distance.

So reluctantly Gaara left the tent and went back to the log he was sitting at earlier, little did he know a crazy blonde prankster was lurking about.

-------------------------------------------

Naruto grinned, his blue colored eyes sparkling with mischievousness. He grabbed his cup of ice and sprinted out of his tent, he scanned the campsite making sure that no one was watching him.

Naruto went straight for Neji, the stupid girly bastard who kept pushing him away from the hime. What was so bad about him, Naruto, hanging around the hime? He didn't really get it.

"kukukukukuku." Laughed previously mentioned blonde Uzumaki boy as he tip toed behind the 'the stupid girly bastard' and picked up a piece of ice from the cup he was holding, now almost choking to hold back his laughter the blue-eyed boy pushed a piece of ice into the Hyuuga boys pants.

"HOLY SHIT!" Neji screamed, as he jumped up.

He bounced up and down the campsite trying to get said ice out of his precious jeans, he was also practically squealing.

Naruto, Gaara, Sasuke and the other boys starting wailing with laughter.

Lee gave Naruto a high-five.

"That was so youthful, oh what a youthful prank Naruto-san, so youthful!" sang Lee happily.

------------------------------------

Later that night Hinata awoke, she rubbed her tired lavender eyes and looked around the tent. She shivered as she remembered why she had fainted, Kiba trying to kill her with fire, oh the excitement. How she really really detested camping.

Lazily Hinata finally left the tent and walked over to where Gaara, Sasuke and Neji were sitting playing a very intense game of 'go fish' near them lay a unconscious Naruto. She was about to ask what happened when she figured she was better off not knowing.

So she sat in between Gaara and Neji and watched the said boys play the game in silence with the occasional 'go fish. 'do you have a three?' and "No! you stupid cheater piece of shit!'

The game ended and Gaara wore a smug look upon his face, he had clearly won.

"OKAY KIDS!" shouted Iruka, "TIME FOR YOU ALL TO START ON DINNER. I WANT KANUROU, LEE AND SHIKAMARU TO GO HUNTING IN THE FOREST FOR RABBITS OR SOMETHING, I WANT SAI, KIBA AND SHINO TO START A FIRE AND GET SOME BOILING WATER STARTED, I WANT CHOUJI, NEJI AND NARUTO TO GO GET WATER FROM THE RIVER AND MAYBE BRING BACK A FISH OR TEN JUST INCASE SHIKA AND FRIENDS DON'T FIND ANYTHING. AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST I WANT HINATA, GAARA AND SASUKE TO GO FIND FIRE WOOD!!!! GET IT?! GOT IT?! GOOD!! NOW HURRY UP I'M STARVING!"

Hinata sighed, she didn't have to be the one who searched for food but she still had to go into the woods where god knows what is, I mean come on theres like bears, wolves, Michael Jackson, cannibals, perverts, rapists, diseased infected animals, Michael Jackson, ect ect ect.

But she supposed she didn't have to worry so much after all she was with Gaara and Sasuke, what could possibly go wrong?

Kukukukuku… you'd be surprised at what could go wrong…

----------------------------

**Kyoko:** So how was it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Kyoko:** Well, Sorry for another late update. I didn't really get any ideas till just recently so gomen! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-----------------------------------------------

Hinata, Gaara and Sasuke were walking into the forest now, away from the other boys and campsite. It was also starting to get dark. Hinata shivered and sighed, she wished she could be back home, watching scary movies and eating pop corn with her dear friends Sakura, Ino and Tenten. But noooo her cruel father made her go to an all boys summer camp, why oh why? Well, Hinata had had theories. Her father was a crazy, slightly over protective, anti-sex, goof of a father, who didn't really make much sense to her. Honestly, if you're a slightly over protective and anti-sex father, why would you send your daughter to an ALL BOYS summer camp? Idiot.

Hinata groaned some as the trio continued to walk deeper into the forest. Her groan didn't go unnoticed; Sasuke immediately went to her side and asked her what's up.

"Well, If we're just looking for fire wood why do we have to go so deep into the forest?" she asked softly, pulling on a dark purple jacket that she had brought with her.

"Well, I think the best fire wood is deeper into the forest, we want something that will last a while." said the coal-eyed boy, trying to get closer to the girl.

But of course our favorite pale green-eyed boy noticed this and grabbed the Hyuuga's hand pulling her over to a few sticks. His action made her blush but she went with Gaara none the less.

"Look Hinata, don't these sticks look nice?" Gaara asked innocently, he then turned his head towards Sasuke and smirked.

After Mr. Uchiha gave him a very furious death glare, Gaara turned back to Hinata and the sticks wearing a very smug look. Hinata was to busy staring at Gaaras hand, why was she staring at it? Because it was wrapped around her hand still, which made her blush a bright red as she tried to choke out an answer, she ended up nodding lamely.

As an excuse to let go of the red heads hand she reached out for the wood and picked it up, she smiled at Gaara and walked back over to Sasuke. Gaara fallowed behind her muttering something about stupid Uchihas and how he wished he had a fire pit… or a lake…. You know rivers work well too...

Sasuke pleased that Hinata had let go of Gaaras hand was still angry and though he would never say it, jealous. The boys almost instantly seemed to be in sour moods and every time they caught sight of the other the started sending knives and daggers at each other, no not literally people, gosh. Though the two wished they could actually send knives and daggers at the other, but we wouldn't want their beautiful faces ruined now would we.

And since the two boys were too caught up in their sour moods they failed to notice how deep into the forest they actually were, there was no sign of their campsite now, no loud idiot blondes or dog obsessed pyromaniacs, no sign of life period and our little princess was getting anxious.

"A-anou.. G-gaara-kun, Sa-sauke-kun…" she muttered quietly trying to get their attention but to no avail the two angsty teens were now in an argument and a stupid one at that.

"Hell no your hair is not better then mine Uchiha." Gaara snapped, his icy green eyes were narrowed.

"Fuck no. Your hair looks like a baboons ass." Replied Sasuke, if possible his coal eyes were darkened and just as narrowed as Gaaras.

"Well, at least my hair doesn't look like a goddamn ducks ass." retorted Gaara, now crossing his arms over his chest in a cool fashion.

Sasuke snorted and crossed his arms as well, his glare getting colder.

"What Gaara, signing up for clown college?" asked Sasuke, referring to Gaaras hair color and dark eye-liner.

Gaara was now sneering at the Uchiha but suddenly regained his smug like smirk as he spotted something in the distance.

"If you say so Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and kept walking, now it seemed the two teens were in a race, for they now were walking extremely fast, almost running, leaving the poor lavender-eyed teen behind. She watched their backs with a sigh; well she supposed she would be fine as long as they didn't get too far a head.

But then she heard a rustling in the bushes near her, instantly midnight blue hair whipped behind her as she turned her head to see where the sound came from. She 'eeeped' as the rustling sound came again but only from a different direction and then the jaws music started playing.

Haha, oh wait wrong story.

Ehem, anyway…

The frightened girl started running after the two boys, as she ran she could hear the sound of something running behind her, she refused to look back, she just kept running forward and finally she saw the boys they seemed to be standing in front of a river, both were staring at it and yelling insults back and forth, wait… nani?

Was it just her or could Hinata see Gaara holding his arm out about to push Sasuke in? No, Gaara wouldn't… or would he?

"Gaara-kun stop!! Ahhhh!"

Hinatas intension was just to push Gaara's arm away from Sasuke but she ended up tripping and pushing Sasuke into the river for Gaara. Oh dear.

Sasuke turned his head around just in time to see the cute heiress tripping and pushing landing on him, causing him to fall into the water, he sighed, that stupid red head was going to die.

But luckily for Hinata Gaara had fast reflexes and grabbed the Hyuuga's jacket hood causing her to not fall into the river with Sasuke. Once Hinata caught her balance the red head turned his attention back to Sasuke and started laughing some.

Sasuke by now had gotten up and was shaking the water out of his hair. Somewhere in the forest Kankurou blushed…

"That was a nice one Hinata." said Gaara as he looked at the enraged Sasuke.

Gaara had stopped laughing but he still wore a profound smirk upon his face.

"I… I.. d-didn't mean to push you in Sasuke-kun.. I w-was being chased and I tripped.." she looked truly sorry but still scared.

Sasuke momentarily forgot about his anger and thoughts of revenge towards Gaara when Hinata mentioned she was being chased.

"What do mean being chased Hinata-chan?" asked Mr. always-gets-pushed-into-water.

Hinata was about to give an answer but instead she ended up 'eeping' again and swiftly went behind Gaara as she heard the rustling sound again.

"Th-there!" she pointed at the bush the sound came from.

"Hn" was all Sasuke said as he walked towards the bush slowly, grabbing one of the firewood sticks from Hinata as he did so.

Cue suspense music.

-------------------------------------------------------

**Kyoko:** bwuahaha! A cliff hanger! I love them. ehehehe.. -hides from attacking reviewers-

-hiding behind a tree-

**Kyoko: **Well, anyway, I would adore some nice reviews, honest opinions and actually some ideas would be very appreciated too. Also I have nothing against Kankurou or any other Naruto character for that matter, it's just for good humor. I was going to mention that earlier but I am quite the forgetful person.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kyoko:** Wow, a hundred reviews? Thank you all very very much. I actually thought none of my stories would even make it to twenty reviews but you proved me wrong, thanks so much. So for a special present I wrote this super long chapter for all of you, but don't get your hopes up to high, it's not my best and I'm not theres not that much good comedy in here but I hope you enjoy it, read and review please! Oh and there is a special surprise for you all near the end.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Sasuke got closer to the bush Hinata had pointed to the aforementioned girl was hiding behind our beloved panda, Gaara who was smirking slightly, why? Because his darling princess was clutching his arm, HIS arm, not Sasukes, HIS.

Ehem, anyways back to Sasuke-teme.

Sasuke held out the stick and slowly pushed the bush aside revealing a….

Bear? Wolf? Michael Jackson? Cannibal? Pervert? Rapist? Diseased infected animal?

"You have got to be kidding me." Said Sasuke, his voiced dripped with disbelief.

With one hand Sasuke reached down and picked up what appeared to be a very cute and sweet fluffy white bunny.

………………

………………………

……………………………

Gaara sweat dropped and sighed while shaking his head. Gaara was under the impression that this shy girl was all for bunnies and the like, but no, she got scared by them, what was wrong with this Hyuuga?

"Oh so that's what that was.." Hinata murmured softly as she walked over to Sasuke and the little oh so dangerous fluffy white bunny.

"Hinata, did you actually know what was chasing you?" Sasuke asked, trying to keep anger out of his voice.

"Well no.. but.. Isn't this little guy just so cute?" she asked the boys as she grabbed the rabbit out of Sasukes hand and started cradling it like a baby.

"Aww, what a sweetie." She said cooing at the little rabbit.

Sasuke and Gaara both sighed again, which caused them to look at each other and glare, great, knives and daggers, again, will they ever give it up?

"Well, at least we have a rabbit now. Iruka did say something about bringing back food." said Sasuke, eyeing the rabbit with jealousy.

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouted, holding the bunny tighter to herself. "How could you even think such a thing? Besides Iruka-sensei said that was Shikamaru's groups job, so this guy can live, ne?" she asked, petting the bunny.

"Oh fine." Muttered Sasuke, deciding to resume his glare fight with Gaara.

"Yay!" Hinata yelled in celebration, as she did so she held out the bunny in front of her and started spinning, probably not a good idea but whatever.

And just as she stopped spinning, the white bunny still held out right in front of her and suddenly a fox jumped up and snatched the rabbit right out of her hands and ran off, it also sounded like the fox muttered something like "thanks for the meal"

"Oh… my.." was all she said as tears welled up in her eyes, the poor bunny.

"Hey, Hinata-chan look at the bright side, at least he probably didn't feel any pain, and besides he died happy." Said Sasuke, trying to comfort the almost crying girl.

"Died happy?" she asked softly, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah, because he met you." He explained, smiling at her.

Hinata instantly turned a shade of red and Gaara twitched.

Sasuke smirked at her reaction and was about to lean down to do something to her and that was Gaara's cue to throw a piece of fire wood at the Uchiha.

Bang. Ouch. GOAL.

"What the hell was that for Sabaku?" Sasuke demanded, sneering at the red-head.

"Oh, that? It slipped." Explained Gaara innocently.

"Yeah sure, like hell it did!" Saske was now shouting.

Hinata cringed at his loud and angry voice. Well at least one good thing happened, she wasn't being chased by anybody creepy……. Or so she thinks. Ehehehe.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE BASTARD I'M GOING TO WIPE THE FLOOR WITH YOUR BABOON ASS HAIR."

"OH REALLY? I DOUBT IT. BECAUSE YOU'LL PROBABLY JUST TRIP AND FALL AGAIN YOU STUPID FUCKING CLUMSY DUCK ASS."

"SHUR UP MR. LOOKS LIKE A GODAMN CLOWN! WE ALL KNOW IT'S YOU WHO HAS BEEN TRIPPING ME YOU STUPID FAG! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE? YOUR PRESSENCE IS ANNOYING!!"

But before Gaara could yell another come back…

"GUYS!" screamed Hinata at the top of her lungs as she went between the two, seeing as they both looked like they were about to strangle each other.

"Pl-please don't fight. I…I… d-don't like it." She muttered quietly, tears now falling down from her lavender hues.

Hinata didn't wait for them to respond and she did the only thing that registered in her brain, she ran off, she ran the heck away. She couldn't watch anymore, she didn't like the tension and hate between them and somehow she knew it was her fault, she knew she was the cause for all the yelling, she was the cause again.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Hinata, why do you have to be such a failure?!!? Huh?! Why do I have to have such a pathetic and weak daughter like you?!!?! Your own sister who is five years younger then you get's better grades!! You're such a disappointment!!!"_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

True, her father was nicer to her now and he didn't yell or say such cruel things to her anymore, heck he even showed that he cared. But his words still haunted her sometimes, and that fight between Gaara and Sasuke just made it all come back.

She was still running, dark indigo hair whipped behind her in the forest air, she just kept going, she didn't know where she was headed or what she might encounter, she dreaded that but she did not stop, she wouldn't. She would not hear those angry voices, the angry voices of two people she cared about.

Suddenly and eerie feeling encased her, a feeling of renewed dread came over her. At first the dreadful feeling was unrecognizable but then it hit her. She was being watched, someone was watching her. Realization kicked in and she started running all the faster and then she started hearing a maniacal laughter. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. OH SHIT.

"We found her Onii-san, we found her again, let's eat her this time!"

Two gnarly looking men jumped out of the bushes right in front of the extremely frightened Hyuuga. One of the men who was about two feet taller then the other had a plaid shirt that had rips and tears everywhere, his jeans were dirt covered and his shoes had holes, it was pretty much the same for the other man.

"Y-you two.. I know you.. SHIT!" she screamed as she remembered the two cannibal men from her last camping trip. Déjà vu hit the girl. She started to back away as they got all the closer.

"I don't want to be eaten." She muttered in horror as she continued to back away.

"We failed to eat you last time," the taller one began, "but we'll definitely devour you this time girl." finished the shorter one.

Hinata had by now fallen and was leaning her back against a hard tree, her lavender hues were silently pleading with them to let her keep her life but they two didn't seem to notice. The cannibals now had out knives and forks and were drooling; the shorter one was actually foaming from the mouth, gross.

They were getting closer now, just inches away from her. She could even see her reflection in their knives. She would have fainted but she couldn't bring herself to do it. But then again what could she do? She was just helpless without people with her, unless of course the oh so lovely and bitchy Hina-ikeike came out but she was too scared.

"Get away from her." Said a cold voice from what Hinata would assume was an angel.

"Who are you red?" asked the taller of the two freaks.

'_Gaara-kun?!'_

"I said get away from her!" the voice repeated loudly.

"Hey I don't who you think you are but this is our meal so back off red."

Gaara twitched some.

"Your meal? Are you stupid? Unless you want to get firewood shoved up your fucking asses I suggest you get away from her." He growled, walking closer to the scene.

"Onii-san, he looks scary, maybe we should just leave." Said the short one, taking a step away from Hinata.

"No, this is our feast, she is ours." said the older cannibal.

"That's it, you're going to get your ass kicked." said Gaara as he approached the three.

Both men instantly charged towards Gaara, Hinata squeaked as fists collided with faces, and groans of pain and snarls of anger could be heard. She thought Gaara might be done for, because he up against two grown men but the panda seemed to actually be winning, finally Gaara kicked them where it hurt most and then whacked them over the head with one of the larger pieces of wood he was carrying, knocking them unconscious.

"I'm saved." Hinata breathed a loud sigh of relief; her body was still shaking though.

"Hinata, are you okay?" asked Gaara as he ran over to the poor girl.

"I'm fine. Gaara, thank you, thank you." She said to him, suddenly flinging her arms around him.

Gaara blushed at her sudden action, she did as well, but she kept her arms around him and being the emotional girl she was, started to cry.

"I was so scared Gaara-kun, I…I… I thought it was the end for me.." she sniffed, crying into the crook of his neck.

Gaara wrapped two comforting arms around his princess and patted her back softly.

"It's alright Hinata, I'm here. I wouldn't let anything happen to you. I promise, I'll keep you safe." He murmured into her ear.

Hinata released Gaara and leaned against the tree again, she wiped her tear stained eyes and gave a grateful smile to Gaara, who returned the smile… slightly. Because you know Gaara is Mr. I'm-to-cool-to-smile.

"Thank you Gaara-kun." But before Gaara could say anything back Hinata realized something. "Gaara-kun, where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked, looking around for any sight of Mr. Egotistical.

"Oh him?"

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Gaara POV**_

"_GUYS!" screamed Hinata at the top of her lungs as she went between the two of us, probably noticing that we were about to kill each other._

"_Pl-please don't fight. I…I… d-don't like it." She muttered quietly, tears now falling down from her lavender hues. _

_But then before I or that stupid duck ass could say anything, she ran away, faster then I had ever seen anyone run. Watching her retreating back I sighed deeply, feeling extremely guilty for making tears fall down her lovely face. _

_Now that she was out of sight a turned my attention back to Sasuke, glaring at him._

"_Look what you did idiot." He said to me, in that infernal obnoxious voice of his._

"_What I did? You started it you shit face." I retorted._

"_Me? You're the one who threw the fucking wood at me dumbass." Sasuke snapped._

"_What fucking ever!!" I snarled and without thinking much about I pushed him back into the river._

_In my fury I didn't wait for him to get back up and I ran after Hinata. Knowing her she'd probably encounter something or someone dangerous._

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

"Well, we sort of separated." Gaara replied.

"Oh, then we should probably look for him, it's really getting dark." Said the Hyuuga as got up and dusted herself off.

"Plus," she continued, "I don't want to be here when they wake up."

"Yeah, right. Come on then Hinata." Gaara said to her, picking up the fallen firewood as he walked away, Hinata close behind him.

The two teens had been walking for quite a long time, Hinata had to wonder if Gaara even knew where he was going, but none the less she continued to fallow him. Gaara had made many turns by now and Hinata was getting tired and as far as they kept going still no sign of Sasuke, she hoped he was okay.

Gaara sighed. "Hinata, I think we should rest for a little, okay?"

Hinata wanted to protest and say that they should keep looking for the Uchiha but she herself was exhausted, so she sat down on a nearby log and nodded her head. Gaara started to dig a hole in the dirt and put some rocks around the hole, he then put some twigs and some sticks into the hole and pulled out a cigarette lighter from his pocket and lit the twigs and sticks, causing some warmth to fill the area.

Gaara gave her a crooked smile and then sat right next to her; she blushed at his closeness but appreciated his warmth.

"Hinata…." Gaara's voice was not the cold one Hinata had heard so often but a soft one.

He lifted her chin towards himself and looked at her with is mint green eyes, his expression unreadable, he licked his lips slightly and leaned down closer to her.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock and her face turned a delicate shade of bright crimson, she realized what he was going to do but she wasn't ready for this, it's not that she didn't like the boy, but she just wasn't ready.

"I….I….I…." she tried to speak some sensible words but nothing would come out, now his lips were just inches from her own.

"You know grapes are really good!" She blurted out and scooted away from him as she did so.

Woops, denied.

Gaara sighed softly, so the girl really didn't like him. He was hurt and humiliated but he didn't say anything to her, he simply looked away and returned to his cold façade.

"Gaara, let me.." but he cut her off.

"We should probably look for Sasuke now." He said, his voice seeming emotionless.

Hinata sighed and nodded.

Gaara stomped his feet on the fire to put it out and once it was out he started walking away not even waiting to see if she was fallowing him, but she was. They only needed to walk ten minutes until they found the campsite, and to Hinata relief Sasuke was sitting on one of the logs by the fire. Gaara sneered at the Uchiha as he set the collected sticks by the fire, after that was done Gaara simply walked towards his tent.

"Hinata-chan, are you alright?" Sasuke immediately asked, ignoring his hatred for the red head for the time being.

"I'm fine Sasuke-kun, how are you?"

"Good, now that you're here." He grinned at her.

She blushed at his comment and smiled shyly.

"I'm a bit tired I think I'll head to the tent for a moment." She said, as she began to walk in the direction Gaara had headed in but she didn't get too far because Kiba, Lee and Naruto rushed over to her and grabbed her.

Kiba started singing something that sounded like a mix between a dying cow and a yodel and Naruto and Lee started dancing around the poor confused girl like crazy Indians.

Hinata felt dizzy as she watched the three, she wanted to laugh, blush and smile but she couldn't bring herself to do it, and unexpectedly she fainted.

"Woops." said the blue-eyed Uzumaki boy.

"I seduced her with my sexy Mexican voice." said Kiba, after he stopped yodeling.

"Seduced?" asked Naruto, "You made Hinata-chan faint you sounded so terrible."

"Oh and like your little Indian dance didn't help?" retorted the Inuzuka pyromaniac.

"Our dance was very youthful!!" cried Lee.

Neji, the over protective 'girly-bastard' cousin ran up to his fainted princess and whacked all three boys over the head.

"What the hell are you three idiots doing?" Neji demanded as he picked Hinata up bridal style.

"I was seducing her with my sexy Mexican voice." said Kiba, grinning, rubbing the bump on his head.

"Naruto-san and I were doing the youthful dance of love for the youthful Hinata-chan." explained Lee.

Naruto nodded his head vigorously in agreement to what Lee said.

Neji shook his head, my god these boys were idiots. After whacking them all one more time on the head Neji left them and carried the Hyuuga hime to her tent, he opened the tent door only to be greeted by a pair of glaring mint green eyes.

Neji sat her down on her own sleeping bag and then sat down next to her.

"What happened?" asked Gaara impassively.

"Let's just say Kiba, Naruto and Lee are idiots." sighed Neji.

Soon after that Neji got up and started heading out of the tent but before he was completely out he gave Gaara a serious warning.

"I'm going to get some water for her; if you touch her or do anything perverted to her I will beat you with a bat, and a metal one at that." And with those words the genius boy with awesome hair left.

Gaara peered at the unconscious girl with a sigh, he then just laid down on his sleeping bag still looking at her though.

* * *

Neji went over to the far corner of the campsite where he, Chouji and Naruto put the water from the river, he pored a little bit of it into a water bottle and started walking back to the tent only to be stopped by Mr. pushed-into-water-a-lot.

"How's Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"What do you care?" Neji replied icily.

"Just fucking tell me Hyuuga." Demanded Sasuke, snarling at the lavender eyed boy.

"No." was Neji's curt reply as he started to walk away from the enraged Sasuke only to be blocked by the three idiots, Kiba, Naruto and Lee who were currently in a dumb argument of their own.

"Where is my dope yo?" came Lee's voice.

'_What the hell are those idiots talking about now?'_ thought inner Neji, sighing.

"Yo mamma ate it hoe." came Narutos voice.

"You're funny Naruto," began Kiba, taking a dramatic pause, "funny looking!!"

Neji couldn't believe his ears, were these seriously the people he hung out with? What retards. Neji went up to each of the three knuckleheads and whacked them over the heads again.

"You guys are infernal." Stated Neji before walking away.

* * *

Hinata's thick eyelashes fluttered open revealing tired lavender eyes, she then turned her gaze to see Gaara staring at her. She immediately turned red.

"Gaara-kun… I…." he cut her off yet again.

"It's okay, just forget it." He said and started walking out of the tent.

"Gaara!!!" she shouted, as she got up from her sleeping bag.

"What?!" he snapped.

Hinata cringed at his loud voice been continued to go towards him.

"Gaara-kun, it's not that I don't like you… I r-really do." She said to him, her blush deepening

He looked at her with shocked pale black rimmed eyes; he opened his mouth to say something but just ended up closing it.

"I really… really do like you Gaara-kun." She stated getting ever so closer.

And suddenly without really thinking about it she kissed him and he kissed her back, subconsciously arms wrapped themselves around necks and fingers entwined themselves with hair.

But the two didn't know is that there were two very pissed boys watching them.

"Hinata-sama, no... no way!!" Neji gasped, his heart sort of breaking.

Sasuke simply glared at Gaara, he couldn't believe this, that stupid red head kissed his girl, HIS GIRL. Haha, you wish water boy.

Hinata gasped and released her arms away from Gaara but he kept his arms possessively and protectively around her.

"What?" Gaara asked coldly, ignoring Hinata's bright red tomato resembling face.

"Why. Are. You. Kissing. My. Cousin?" snarled Neji, he was holding up a metal bat.

Hinata 'eeeped' as her eyes rested themselves upon the bat.

"Neji-nii-san, I.. I kissed Gaara… honestly." She said softly, her eyes focused on the ground.

Neji's jaw literally dropped as he gaped at his cousin, he could not believe what was coming out her mouth, he would not. He decided that Gaara must have put some sort of voodoo spell on her.

Wait Neji, isn't that the kind of thing you would do?

"That's right Hyuuga, she kissed me." Said Gaara smugly, slinking one of his arms around Hinata's waist and pulling her closer.

That tears it, all of the self control Neji had snapped and he swung his metal bat straight at Gaara, who with his amazing reflexes pushed Hinata out of the way and dodged it himself at the same time.

Gaara ran from the tent and Neji was close behind him.

"GAAARA GET YOUR HAIRY RED ASS BACK HERE!!!" was the last thing Hinata heard before blacking out yet again.

-----------------------------------------------

**Kyoko:** So tell me, what'd you all think? Gaara and Hinata finally made a move. I know it was rather soon but I couldn't help it. Please review and give me your honest opinions.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kyoko:** Wow, so many reviews! Thank you so much! That means a lot to me! Well, here's your next chapter, sorry it took so long to update, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Read and review!!!

--------------------------------------------------

The night went on like normal, except you know Gaara being chased around by a crazed Hyuuga boy who happened to have a metal bat that he swung around in each and every direction in attempt to murder the red-head and yes sadly their were casualties. Kiba ended up getting nailed right in the stomach, but he miraculously survived thanks to the 'power of youth' as Lee and Gai would say and don't forget what happened to the mischievous blonde Naruto, he didn't get hit by the bat of doom but as he jumped out of the way he tripped and hit his head on a rock and he has been out cold ever since, oh and we could never forget the misfortune that befell Sai, the black-haired boy was quietly minding his own business painting something near the fire when two teenagers came rushing towards him, in the crazy frenzy Sai somehow got tossed into the fire pit causing him to loose his arm hair, his leg hair, his right eyebrow and of course he received some minor burns. In the end it took all four camp counselors to hold back Neji and knock him out, right now said boy is currently laying in his tent…. with ropes constricting him…

And now you must be wandering what happened to our princess when she blacked out, well, Sasuke had the courteousness to take care of her, and of course you all might be a smidge suspicious about Sasuke being the one to take care of her with all his pervasion and what not but amazingly Mr. always-gets-pushed-into-some-type-of-body-of-water did nothing perverted at all to the sleeping beauty at least that we know of anyway.

Finally, we will now take a look at our prince, Gaara. Aforementioned boy is currently sitting by the fire on a log, his hands over his ears as he tried to block out the annoying pestering question of his fellow campers and counselors, Gaara sighed as he answered the same questions for what might be the fifth time.

"So you kissed Hinata?" _Yes._

"You two an item then?" _Yeah.._

"She likes you, really?"_ Mhm.._

"Wow, I never thought _you_ would ever get a girlfriend." _Yeah, I know. Wait, what?_

At that moment Gaara took the liberty of pushing his doll loving brother off the log, now normally someone wouldn't get injured by falling off a mere log onto soft forest ground but Kankurou had bad luck and his head landed on a rock, evil little devils.

Somehow his other interrogators didn't seem to notice the lack of Kankurou and continued infernally pestering the sand-boy with pointless questions that seemed rather obvious, Gaara sighed and just ended up walking away only to be dragged back by the porn reader.

"Now now Gaara, we're not done just yet. So tell us why Neji was chasing you?" asked previously mentioned counselor.

"I told you all already. **Hinata and **_**I **_**kissed**** and then Neji lost it and started to attack me.**" He explained again, sighing in utter irritation.

* * *

Lavender eyes shot open as a petite form jumped up from under her sleeping bag, she looked around the room to see two boys sleeping beside her, first she looked at Sasuke who seemed to have a scowl on his face even in his sleep, then she peered at Gaara and as she did so she blushed crimson, last night seemed like it was only a dream. Hinata touched her lips with her fingertips as she recalled the moment where she had so boldly kissed the red-head beside her, she smiled softly but then she couldn't help but frown softly, Neji-nii-san and Sasuke looked so infuriated and it was because of her again, she shook her head, trying to get rid her mind of any guilt filled thoughts she had, it seemed to work because then she felt curious what happened after she blacked out? Neji couldn't have hurt Gaara because Gaara looked perfectly fine from what she could tell so then, what happened to Neji-nii?

Hinata's thoughts were broken when she noticed beautiful aquamarine eyes staring up at her, next she couldn't help but stare at the smile Gaara had on his face, it was so out of his character but it was so him, if that makes sense, in any case his smile is beautiful and it suits him and Hinata found herself smiling back.

"Good morning love." He murmured to her softly as he himself sat up.

"Good morning Gaara-kun." She replied still feeling awed by his smile.

Un-expectantly Gaara had leaned towards her and kissed her very softly on the lips, which caused both of said teen's faces to light up with blushes. Gaara would then wrap his arms around her pulling her into his lap.

"Last night was insane," he chimed softly, "But it was all worth it." He said, running a hand through her soft indigo-hair.

"What did happen last night anyway?" Hinata asked him, her face covered with her classic tomato blush.

"Well," ….

As Gaara explained Hinata listened attentively, occasionally though she would gasp or cover her mouth in surprise and mutter a 'no way' or a 'Neji-nii-san did what?'

Once he was done telling the tale of last nights fiasco Hinata wasn't exactly sure how to respond, she didn't think Neji was ever that unstable, yeah sure she thought he was a smidge over protective and yes she thought it was suspicious when she caught him poking dolls with sharp painful looking needles but Neji always had an excellent alibi.

Hinata found herself sighing, still thinking about her crazy cousin, she wondered what they did with him…

"Hey, Gaara, what did they do with Nii-san?" she asked, moving around in Gaara's lap so she could look at him.

"Well, after the four counselors held him down and knocked him out they tied him up and put him in his tent." He said, rubbing her back some.

"Oh, I see. Maybe I should go see him…" she trailed off what Gaara narrowed his eyes.

"No, you shouldn't see him right now; you should probably wait till he calms down a bit more." He said to her sternly, as a reply she nodded.

* * *

Two days camping in the woods came and went quickly, the last day of camping was spent mainly with Hinata and Gaara hanging out and well flirting and what not, several times Hinata could have sworn she heard her fathers voice yelling through the trees telling her not to do the nasty. Gaara and Hinata also spent a lot of time avoiding Sasuke, Neji wasn't let out of his tent much and people weren't let in, when Naruto tried to talk to the Hyuuga he came out with a bloody nose, how Neji managed to do that with his arms and legs tied up no one will ever know because when people asked Naruto how all he could do was mutter something about voodoo magic and large needles.

On another note Kankurou was stalking Sasuke everywhere he went.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Kankurou was walking around the campground looking around for the raven-haired heartthrob, luckily for the puppet boy he saw Sasuke going into his tent, Kankurou fallowed silently and went into the tent after Sasuke._

"_Hey, why do you have your shirt off?" Sasuke asked._

"_Why do you have your shirt on?" asked Kankurou, giving the coal-eyed boy a seductive wink. _

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

After that bystanders say that Kankurou had left the tent with a very red face, a nose bleed and a black eye.

* * *

"Dude, fucking finally." muttered Gaara, as he plopped himself down on his bottom bunk, sighing.

"Yes, camping really isn't my thing." replied Hinata as she dropped her backpack and sleeping bag on the ground near her bed, the girl was so relieved to be back at the cabin that she could cry.

Sasuke was actually already asleep in his top bunk, muttering something about how red heads are ugly and that he likes black lingerie which Gaara had twitched at and scowled, Gaara personally preferred red lingerie but uhm, ehem… We'll talk about that another day.

"KIDS!!!!!" a sickly familiar loud voice boomed through the cabin awakening anyone who was sleeping, "GET YOUR ASSES IN YOUR SWIMSUITS, GRAB YOUR TOWELS, SUN SCREEN AND WHATEVER AND HEAD TO THE LAKE, WE'RE GOING KAYAKING!!!!!"

A chorus of groans could be heard throughout the wooden building, damn, just got back and they swing another activity at the kids.

But none the less the fifteen year-olds did as they were told, changed into their swim wear, grabbed their towels and sun screen and then left the cabin and went on their way to the lake. As they walked Hinata was trying desperately to cover up her bright yellow bikini, for some reason she felt ten times more embarrassed now that her and panda were an item.

The whole way down to the lake, every time Gaara tried to touch her she would sort of twitch, so eventually he gave up and thought he might have done something wrong, sighing sadly Gaara just walked on to the lake, sulking.

Once everyone arrived at the shore of the lake many kayaks of every different color could be seen, Hinata looked somewhat impressed since she had never seen a kayak before, then she saw the double ones and she smiled to herself as she got an idea.

"Gaara-kun, do you want to share a kayak?" she asked, looking at him with her classic never gets old shy smile and tomato blush.

"Sure." He replied coolly, heading towards a blue kayak.

"OKAY YOU PUNKHOLES! PICK A KAYAK AND GET IN, SOME OF YOU WILL HAVE TO SHARE ONE! YOU HAVE TWO HOURS!" shouted Iruka, how does he get his voice so loud? It's like he has a megaphone or something, oh wait he does, haha silly me…

Gaara helped Hinata into the blue Kayak, once she was in and with a life vest on of course(Safety first!) Gaara pushed the small boat out into the lake and got in himself, everyone else fallowed suit.

Now that Gaara and Hinata were in the middle of the lake they stopped rowing and struck up a conversation.

"Hinata?" he asked, suddenly sounding somewhat serious.

"Yes?" she squeaked.

"Why is it that every time I try to touch you, you twitch and shy away from me? Did I do something wrong?" he asked, he was frowning but she couldn't see it since she was in the front of the kayak.

But before Hinata could give her answer something began to happen, it was an oddly familiar sound, that sounded like a mix between a dying cow and a yodel, suddenly two kayaks came into view, an orange one and a green one, the orange one had Kiba who was the one yodeling(Gaara sighed and shook is head in annoyance) the green kayak had Naruto and Lee who were currently standing up on their kayak, dancing like idiots.

(Gaara sighed again and shook his head again and then directed an icy glare at the three dumbasses.)

"Yo Gaara!!! Hinata-hime!!!!!!!!! It is us!! Your majestic knights!!!!" cried Naruto with his loud, obnoxious voice.

"Go away you retards." Replied Gaara coldly.

Hinata muttered a hi and continued to stare at the three boys, wondering if she should giggle or gag, considering what Lee was wearing. Rock Lee, the boy who could usually be seen wearing green clad spandex or something else that's green was today wearing something so repulsive, it was a very tiny and very tight, green with orange stripes swimwear, it was so small Hinata thought he might have taken it from a girl's swimsuit set. The thing barely covered him and it showed all his legs in all their white glory. The more Hinata stared the more disgusting it looked, she ended up looking away.

Gaara who was to cool to gape at the bowl-haired cut boy just glared icily, a look that clearly said: "You are messing up my alone time with Hinata, fuck off before I shove my paddle up your ass."

Lee, if he any normal boy would have cringed but since he's just 'oozing with youth' he did no such thing, he merely grinned, showing a set of unnaturally white teeth that resembled his legs.

"My youthful friends, let us have a race with these youthful kayaks, on this youthful lake!" he cried, rather over dramatically.

"Hell no, now beat it." said Gaara, looking impassive.

"Aww! Come on Gaara, don't be such a sour puss." Said Naruto, making a pout face.

"I said beat it." the redhead repeated, feeling extremely irritated.

Something else could have come out of Narutos mouth but Gaara used his paddle and pushed the blonde boy off his kayak who grabbed Lee and pulled him down with him, both boys hit the water with a splash.

"Now, Kiba, either you leave too or I'll have to shove you too." threatened Gaara evilly.

Kiba immediately sped away with great haste, leaving Lee and Naruto still submerged under the greenish water.

Gaara ignored aforementioned idiots and continued his conversation with Hinata.

"Well, Hinata, why?" he asked, his voice soft.

Hinata was about to answer him but once again interruptions never seemed to cease, damn it all.

Something was swimming in the water, see now normally Hinata would dismiss it but she could have sworn she saw a fin, Gaara was just about to ask what's wrong but before he could she screamed and jumped backwards, nearly causing the kayak to flip over.

"What is it Hinata?"

"Sh-sh-sh-SHARK!!!!" she screamed again.

Gaara peered over to where her shaking finger was pointing, indeed whatever was swimming in the water looked somewhat like a sharks fin but in Gaara's opinion it looked more like hair.

"Come on Hinata, a shark in a lake?"

Without warning the blue fin/hair popped out of the water revealing a blue skinned head of a man, who appeared to have gills on his cheeks and small beady-like gray eyes. The shark/man/fish/thing grinned at Hinata revealing sharp pointy teeth.

Hinata squeaked and looked quite frightened.

Gaara glared profoundly, "Why the fuck are you here Kisame?"

The thing…. Erm, person looked hurt for a brief period before grinning yet again.

"Oh you know," replied, "Me and the boys are here for camp, you know it's summer time, time for a nice vacation."

"So those other bastards are here too? Godamnit." Gaara seemed to be sneering.

"Whaaaat? Don't look so friendly Gaara." Kisame drawled sarcastically, "And yes those 'other bastards' are here too."

Gaara instantly whacked Kisame in the head with his paddle and then began to furiously paddle towards the shore of the lake causing Hinata to clutch the side of the boat in fear.

Gaara pulled Hinata out of the boat bridal style and ran past the staring eyes straight for the cabin.

"Well, hey Gaara, good to see you again." called a friendly voice.

"…….." was Gaara's response fallowed by a venomous glare.

"Aww, looks like he missed us boys." said the same friendly voice.

"What are you shitfucks doing here?" he sneered.

"Now now Gaara, don't be so cold, these nice young men are going to be staying here at the cabin with us." said the perverted counselor Kakashi.

"WHAT?!" …..Gaara actually shouted.

"Yep, their staying here." Repeated Kakashi boredly, peering at the orange porn book in his hand.

"Do you have any idea who they are?!"

"Why yes, yes I do."

"Then why in hell are you letting them stay HERE?!"

"Because I can."

"Bullshit."

"I think your scaring your girlfriend Gaara."

"Bullshit."

"Wow, little Gaara has a girlfriend? No way!" another voice exclaimed, sounding shocked.

"Bullshit." said another different voice.

"Your face is bullshit! Ahahaha!!" another voice started.

"Shut up Tobi."

"You shut up Deidara."

"All of you shut up!"

"Fuckface!"

"Retard!"

Hinata couldn't exactly keep track of all the different voices, she couldn't even see them either because Gaara had her face shoved into his bare chest, not that she minded or anything…

Then Hinata could hear the front door burst open.

"ITACHI I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS!!!" shouted none other then duckbutt hair cuts voice, he wet and shirtless, one could asume someone flipped his kayak.

"Hey isn't that your brother Itachi?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Somewhere Kankurou squealed and blushed. _Oh my! He's shirtless! Get the camera!! Get the camera!_

Hinata could feel Gaara moving and then she could hear more angry shouts from Sasuke, a 'foolish little brother." From this Itachi person, a 'hey he has a duckbutt haircut.' From some other guy, she could hear distant shouts of 'Get the camera!', a few loud bangs, some cynical chuckling, a few annoyed sighs, an 'oof' and then finally a 'is he dead?'

Somewhere a long the way Gaara finally put her down but kept his arms protectively and possessively around her and he held her rather close. Hinata gasped as she took in the sight before her.

There were seven unfamiliar men standing in front of her, one of them looked a lot like Sasuke, she figured that one was Itachi, and Itachi had his fist raised as if he had just punched someone, indeed he did punch someone and that someone was Sasuke, she fallowed Itachis fist and saw that Sasuke had been punched into a wall.

One of the men was quite attractive with long blonde hair pulled half up, a long piece of blonde hair covered one of his eyes, the one eye that wasn't covered was a beautiful blue color. He noticed Hinata looking at him and smirked.

"Hey sweety I'm Deidara." He greeted her with a wink.

Hinata blushed and look towards the one standing next to Deidara, he was a redhead like Gaara, only his hair was a twinge paler then Gaara's, he too was very good looking with pale brown eyes, he gave her a small smirk.

"Sasori."

Then she looked at the one standing near Sasori, she couldn't tell what he looked like because he wore an orange and black swirly mask, but Hinata could tell that he had spiky black hair.

"I'm Tobi!" he said in a overly friendly childish voice.

Next to Tobi was a man with short green hair and golden eyes, he gave her a sort of creepy smiled and said that his name was Zetsu.

Near Zetsu was a man with slicked back white hair and pretty violet eyes. He said that his name was Hidan.

And finally the last unfamiliar man had medium length black hair and creepy green eyes, when he introduced himself before saying his name he asked if Hinata had some money, his name is Kakuzu.

"Uh… Nice to meet all of you I'm Hyuuga Hinata… And uhm, is Sasuke-kun okay?" she looked over at Sasuke again a bit concerned.

"He's fine, he's fine." Said the voice of Itachi, he smiled warmly at her as if they were the best of friends.

If possible Gaara pulled Hinata closer and continued to glare atrociously at these new 'friends'.

"Anyway, Hinata-chan, these boys will be staying her in the cabin with us for the rest of the summer." explained Kakashi, who Hinata forgot was there until now.

"Oh." she murmured looking up at Gaara who only smiled weakly before continuing his glaring.

Hinata peered back at Sasuke who was now staggering to get up, he glared at Itachi with utmost hate, he was even sneering.

"Kakashi! Why are these shit licking bitch fucking cocktards here?!?!" demanded Sasuke, shaking with rage.

"Well," said Kakashi in a kind voice, smiling behind his mask, "These shit licking bitch fucking cocktards are staying here for the rest of the summer as I already explained to Hinata-chan."

"I asked why you lazy pervert." sneered Sasuke.

"Well, that's a secret for now." Kakashi chuckled and then left.

Hinata cringed; she had never seen Sasuke and Gaara so angry before were these new people that bad? They seemed friendly enough…

"Anyway, as long as you worthless piles of dog vomit are staying here you better not ever go near Hinata, or I will personally see to it that you are murdered in the most excruciatingly long and gruesome way possible." Gaara warned.

The older new boys just looked amused at Gaara's warning.

"Itachi…. I will kill you." drawled Sasuke angrily.

"Right, well until then little brother do you know where we're staying?" Itachi asked, looking around the cabin.

Hinata didn't really know what was going on but so far she thought these people seemed okay and yet she couldn't help but dislike them slightly; after all they were making Gaara and Sasuke look so atrociously hostile, she wondered what happened in the past.

"Anyway sweety," chirped Deidara, "You can call us the Akatsuki if you like but you can also call me in the middle of the night when you're lonely…." He trailed off with a wink.

Hinata instantaneously blushed scarlet, while Gaara and Sasuke turned red do to extreme anger.

"Wait where are we staying?" asked the Sasori person.

"Not sure, that old pervert didn't say anything." replied Hidan.

"Damn, what a drag." said Zetsu, sighing some.

"Well, we could always stay in Hinata-chans room." chimed Deidara.

It all happened so fast Hinata could barely blink, suddenly she was flung to a nearby couch as shouts of 'you sick bastard!', 'over my dead body', 'that can be arranged', 'go to hell', 'you're a dead man' and 'you fucking pervert if you touch her I'll rip your balls off' were heard throughout the cabin.

And that's when Hinata knew that it _really_ would be a long summer.

------------------------

**Kyoko:** Well, here is your chapter! I really hoped you liked it. Sorry if there wasn't enough humor, I'll try getting more in, in the next chaper which I hope to start writing soon. Also, sorry if I didn't describe the Akatsuki accurately, I didn't really know exactly what some of them looked like. Anyway, honest opinions and please review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Kyoko:** Well dear readers here is your next chapter. I found it somewhat disappointing and not that great. -hits self with a paper fan and cries- But I hope you all enjoy it, read and review!!!

-------------------------------------------------

"Ouch!! Can you stop that?" Gaara asked, half angry, half playful.

Hinata giggled as she continued to clean the cut on Gaara's arm, she was trying to be as gentle as possible but it seemed he was a little sensitive.

"Well maybe if you hadn't gotten into a fight with everybody I wouldn't have to do this." She said to him, pressing the cloth a little harder to his skin, he winced and let out another ouch.

"Tch, It's not my fault, that stupid Deidara started everything." He muttered, glaring at the wall.

"You're such a baby." She giggled again, continuing to clean his arm, seeing that it was completely blood free she put some ointment on it and then a bandage.

"Am not." He pouted very much child like, even with his impassive-like face.

Hinata sighed and shook her head, after all his cuts were cleaned and bandaged she got up and turned around to survey her work, she nodded her head in approval and smiled at the red-head who sat crossed legged on her camp bed.

Once he noticed Hinata was done with Gaara Sasuke immediately perked up and jumped off the top bunk, he made a small ouch sound as he landed but said nothing more as he sat on the edge of Gaara's bed which of course Gaara scowled at.

Hinata patted Gaara's red-head before she made her way over to Sasuke, along with her came her medic kit, she opened it up again and got a fresh cloth from it, she wet the cloth with her water bottle and began cleaning the Uchiha's wounds, he had a few more then Gaara and that's mainly because he had a small fight with his brother before the big throw down with Deidara. Once ointment and bandages were applied to Sasuke she got up and surveyed her work just like she did with Gaara, she frowned slightly, there wasn't much she could do about that black eye Sasuke had, she put some ointment on it but she knew an icepack would do better for it, but she didn't have an ice pack.

"Maybe they have on in the kitchen." She murmured softly, as she turned to make her way towards the door.

"Hey where are you going Hinata?" called Gaara from her bed.

"Icepack, for Sasuke-kuns eye." She replied, now turning the door handle.

"NO!!" both boys shouted as they jumped up.

"Wh-what?" she asked, slightly shocked by their actions.

"With those bastards down there, there is no way you're going down there." said Gaara, grabbing the girls arm and pulling her back to the bed. (Oooh, that sounded dirty xD)

Hinata sighed as she recalled the fight that had happened moments earlier.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Well, we could always stay in Hinata-chans room." chimed Deidara._

_It all happened so fast Hinata could barely blink, suddenly she was flung to a nearby couch as shouts of 'you sick bastard!', 'over my dead body', 'that can be arranged', 'go to hell', 'you're a dead man' and 'you fucking pervert if you touch her I'll rip your balls off' were heard throughout the cabin._

_Hinata watched with wide eyes as her boyfriend and Sasuke lunged themselves at the handsome blonde Deidara who only smirked and made a move to dodge them, the fight was pretty fast, Deidara moved to one side to dodge Sasukes tackle but let Gaara fly straight into him, but somehow he got Gaara in a headlock and once Sasuke was back on his feet he swung the read-head at Sasuke, the two teens crashed into each other but quickly recovered and went straight for Deidara again, but they were easily dealt with, Deidara moved like some kind of dancer(if Hinata had to say she might say salsa) he quickly whacked the boys away…_

_More detail would be added but Tobi the one with the mask quickly went to sit with Hinata and distracted her by telling her weird stories about how he single handedly defeated a gang of pirates and that he was actually going to play james bond but had to quit because of his grandma dying and then he started trying to use lame pick up lines on Hinata._

"_Are you a pirate? Because I'm digging your booty."_

"_Ex-excuse me?"_

"_I wish you were my homework so I could do you on the table."_

"_H-huh?" _

"_Do your feet hurt? Cause baby you've been running through my mind all day!"_

"_Errr…"_

"_Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"_

"_TOBI GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!!!" shouted Sasuke as he charged towards the masked boy._

_Then everything became blurry, somehow Tobi got involved in the fight and then Neji came into the room with his metal bat and tried whacking everyone in his path(mainly Gaara) and then Lee came in and every stopped momentarily to gape at his swim wear, while Deidara was distracted Gaara kicked him in the balls and Sasuke punch him in the gut and so on, in the end Sasuke and Gaara still lost but Deidara and Tobi had their fair share of wounds as well._

_**ENDFLASHBACK**_

"Fine, fine. I'll stay here." muttered Hinata, defeated.

A knocking sound could then be heard and Sasuke got up to answer it, instantly the room seemed five times colder.

"What. Do. You. Want." Sasuke sneered.

"What? I just wanted to check up on Hinata-chan." came the voice of porn reader extraordinaire Kakashi.

"Well, she is fine, thank you very much." replied Sasuke curtly, trying to slam the door but Kakashi kept it firmly held open.

"Nice eye by the way duckbutt." said Kakashi cheerfully as he stepped into the room.

Sasuke twitched and glared at the counselors back.

"Hello Hinata-chan, how are you?" the silver-haired man asked.

"Good, thank you." She replied kindly.

"Ah, that's good to know. I hope these little delinquents aren't giving you to much trouble, you know with them growing up and those manly urges…." Kakashi trailed off giving Hinata a playful wink.

Hinata turned red instantly and looked at the counselor with shock as she covered her mouth with a hand stifling a gasp.

"Get out!" roared Gaara from beside Hinata, his angry glare back on his face as if it were permanent.

"Now now boys, don't be so mean. I came to ask Hinata-chan one more thing." chimed Kakashi, seeming to not mind at all the evil glares that were being sent his way.

"Then hurry up and ask old man." replied Gaara curtly.

Kakashi look somewhat offended for a short moment before grinning behind his mask again as he turned his attention towards Hinata.

"Well, you see Hinata-chan, none of us are very good cooks around here, so we were all wondering if you'd be the cook around here?" he asked, seeming hopeful now.

"Uhm well," she thought about it and a small smile appeared on her face, "Yeah, sure, I love cooking." She agreed with a nod.

"Great, well could you come down stairs now? It's dinner time." said Kakashi, just before he left the room.

Hinata got up to fallow Kakashi, both boys fallowed downstairs, determined to keep her away from the Akatsuki, Neji and anyone else for that matter. Hinata went straight for the kitchen and was surprised to see that it was completely empty; she smiled to herself as she saw a plastic bag on the table filled to the top with random food items. She went over to the counter where the bag was and started emptying it of its contents, she then rummaged around the kitchen in search for pots, pans and other cooking utensils, she placed the pots and pans on the stove and started boiling water in the pot, she put some butter in the pan but had yet to turn on the heat for that, she then looked around the kitchen again for a cutting board once said item was found she started chopping up all sorts of vegetables, once all vegetables were chopped she went and found herself another pan a much large pan then the other one, it took up the two back burners. She took something pink from off the counter where she had emptied the bag and unwrapped it, then she put the pink thing on the very large pan and started bombarding it with spices, once that was done she turned on the back burners and then she noticed that the water in the pot was boiling so she put half of the vegetables in it, something that looked like noodles and something that appeared to be small slabs of beef, she then tossed the rest of the vegetables into the smaller pan and also bombarded them with spices, she then stepped away from the stove/oven and watched the food cook, she smiled to herself, apparently satisfied and that turned to the sink to get herself a glass of water.

Gaara and Sasuke watched in awe as Hinata moved around the kitchen, she looked so graceful the way she did everything, it was like watching some kind of movie, not only did everything smell very appetizing it also looked pretty tasty from where they were standing.

Hinata was now walking towards them with a happy smile on her face.

"The food will be ready in about fifteen minutes." she stated.

Both boys nodded their heads lamely.

Suddenly a large stomping sound could be heard and the cabin seemed to be shaking, within seconds the kitchen door burst open revealing a big mob of boys. Naruto was in the front of the crowd screaming something about not eating for days and that Chouji had tried to eat him several times, which Chouji denied and whistled innocently at. Then random shouts of 'FEEEEEEEEEED MEEEEEE!!!' could be heard.

Hinata sweat dropped at the insane looking mob and backed away some, she looked at Gaara and Sasuke for help, both boys sighed and started yelling for the other boys to calm down, once they were calmed Sasuke and Gaara told them that Hinata said the food would be ready in fifteen minutes and to go wait in the dining room at the table. Reluctantly the mob went away, muttering things under their breath, Sasuke could swear he heard someone say 'Man, I wish Sasuke-kun was shirtless again, I want to see that hot bod' Sasuke shook his head and shivered.

* * *

Everyone sat around a very large wooden table, most of the boys were too busy enjoying the meal to notice the eerie feeling that encased the dining room, the room was filled with tension, filled with the intent to kill. If you had good ears, besides hearing loud slurping noises, chomping sounds and 'omg this is so good!' you would also hear low growling sounds and you'd also see ferocious glares.

Hinata tensed up as she sat next to two very pissed off hormonal teenaged boys, on her right was Gaara, he had his chopsticks poking his piece of salmon vigorously, Hinata was surprised that the poor piece of fish didn't fall apart already. On her left was Sasuke who was chewing his vegetables so intensely that Hinata had a mental image of Sasuke with broken teeth grinning at her sheepishly like some sort of embarrassed chibi.

Then sitting across from her, Gaara and Sasuke was a smug looking Uchiha Itachi, who looked like he didn't have a care in the world. He also took the liberty of ignoring the heated glare that Sasuke was so kindly giving him, next to Itachi we have a fuming handsome blonde, who actually lost three handsome points since his face looked a little scratched up and when he smiled at Hinata revealing a broken tooth he lost four more points, damn, poor Deidara. Sitting next to Deidara was the ever bubbly Tobi, who if was hurt we couldn't tell you because he is wearing that damned mask.

Oooh, look someone decided to break the somewhat silence. (Somewhat because of the other noisy people at the table. CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP!)

"You two little brats are going to pay, un." sneered the not so happy Deidara.

"Sorry, I left my money at home." replied Sasuke icily, swallowing his severely chewed up veggies.

And dinner went on with many more rude remarks from Deidara, Sasuke and Gaara. Tobi decided to stay out of the fight this time because the three aforementioned guys decided to start throwing their knives and daggers at each other(and this time I mean literally) Actually no, you got PUNK'D. Hahaha, sorry lame attempt at comedy.

Anyway, the REAL reason Tobi decided to stay out of the fight was because, well just because, he wasn't in the damn mood, so sue me.

Five long minutes later, Sasuke Gaara and Deidara got into another verbal fight.

"Yo mama so fat she eats Wheat Thicks!" said Gaara, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, well, Yo mama so stupid she got locked in a grocery store and starved!" retorted Deidara.

"That's lame, check this one. Yo mama so ugly instead of putting the bungee cord around her ankle, they put it around her neck." Sasuke said, looking smug.

"Oh! How dare you say that about my mother! Yo mama so fat when she has wants someone to shake her hand, she has to give directions!" shouted Deidara angrily.

"Yo mama so ugly that your father takes her to work with him so that he doesn't have to kiss her goodbye!" replied Gaara.

Deidara made another sound of outrage, "Yo mama so fat when she steps on a scale, it reads 'one at a time, please'"

Sasuke snickered slightly, "Yo mama so old I told her to act her own age, and she died." And then he held onto his stomach from laughing so much, apparently he found that one very funny.

Deidara glared nastily while Gaara just raised an imaginary brow.

"Yo mama so dirty that you can't tell where the dirt stops and she begins!!" growled Deidara, looking extremely angry.

Gaara just scoffed, "Yo mama so fat she was floating in the ocean and spain claimed her for then new world."

Deidara let out another outraged scream and was standing up now; he pointed both in index fingers at Gaara and Sasuke.

"Yo mama so fat she had to go to the beach to get baptized!!" snarled the less handsome blonde.

Sasuke and Gaara were now standing up too, when they had gotten up Hinata didn't notice; she just spent her time gaping at the argument.

"Yo mama so fat she lay on the beach and people run around yelling Free Willy!" replied Sasuke mockingly.

Deidara looked like he had just been slapped in the face; apparently people talking about his mama bothered him, greatly. So much in fact that he just tossed his ramen on Gaara and threw his salmon at Sasuke. The other boys at the table now miraculously took noticed of the fight between the red-head, the duckbutt and the blonde.

And then all hell broke loose when Naruto shouted, "FOOOD FIGHHHHHTT!"

Everything was once again a blur as all her hard work was thrown about the room, her amazingly cooked food was now being used like dodge balls, Hinata sniffed, Gaara took note of this and tried to comfort her but had to stop abruptly when more ramen came crashing into his face fallowed by a mad crackling laughter from Deidara, Gaara picked up his plate of vegetables and started throwing them like darts at the laughing blonde.

In the end, no one survived this war...… just, joking. Ehehehe..

* * *

Scrubbing sounds could now be heard throughout the almost empty dining room, here we have Deidara, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto and somehow Hinata cleaning up the messy food covered room.

"I can't believe I'm stuck cleaning up with you guys." Whined Naruto, as he leaned himself against the wall, causing more food to stick to his clothing.

"It's you dobe who shouted 'food fight' remember?" replied Sasuke icily.

"Yeah, but I didn't start the fight unlike a certain someone. COUGH COUGH, Deidara!" retorted Naruto, glaring at the other blonde. "And," continued Naruto just as Deidara was about to retort, "Why is Hinata-hime here? She didn't start the fight."

"Oooh," chimed Deidara, "That reminds me, Hinata-chan, after we're all done cleaning here, why don't we have a nice hot, kinky shower together, un?" he asked silkily, winking at the lavender-eyed female.

That was Hinata's cue to turn a bright red and Gaara and Sasuke's cue to throw a magically appeared rocks at Deidara which somehow managed to hit Naruto, knocking him unconscious.

Will the fighting never cease?

-------------------

**Kyoko:** See? I told you it was terrible, didn't I? -hides behind a tree- Don't kill me.. I read through it again and I guess It's not THAT bad but it's still bad. Please tell me what you thought and then kindly review. Ohh and some ideas wouldn't kill. Thanks.

Oh yeah and Sorry about forgetting to add 'un' to Deidara's sentances in the last chapter, I forgot...


	11. Chapter 11

**Kyoko:** Well, here is your nexr chapter! I think it's a lot better then number ten! I'm so tired right now! But I just had to complete this chapter and post it for you guys. So I hope you like it. Read and review!!!

-----------------------------------------------------

Hinata gulped nervously as she looked around the dining room, laughing timidly, this was utter madness like someone who has drank fifty-six bottles of beer and has low tolerance for alcohol madness or like Hinata's father trying to have 'the talk' with her madness, she cringed inwardly, bad memories, she shivered, creepy memories. She then sighed; each and everyone person in the dining room besides her was unconscious. Deidara lay on his side with somebody's foot in his stomach, Sasukes foot to be accurate, Sasuke lay on his back, one leg kicking Deidara while the other was folded, Gaara lay near the wall with a metal bucket on his head and Naruto lay on his stomach with two rocks near his head. She tried to remember exactly how everything happened but it was a blur, these boys fought like wild animals, with pretty decent speed too, and her gaping lavender hues just couldn't fallow.

She stood there motionless, contemplating what she should do, should she wake them up? She shook her head vigorously. _'No WAY in hell.' _Perhaps she should just clean up the mess and leave them there? She nodded half way. '_Yes to the first one, no to the second, I'll get some people to help me bring them to their rooms…_'

So our sweet indigo-haired girl started cleaning up the rest of the mess which was doubled when another fight broke out, but Hinata didn't particularly mind, she liked helping others and cleaning, the only thing she didn't like cleaning was vomit, and look HOORAY no vomit. :)

Hinata clapped her hands together cheerfully as she looked over her work, the dining room was sparkling beautifully, the only thing that Hinata gave a disapproving glance too was the four dirty boys that lay knocked out. She shook her head and made her way out of the now cleaned room.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she called out, looking around for the porn reader extraordinaire. "I need your help." she continued, making her way around the bottom half of the cabin.

"Yo!" chirped Kakashi from behind her which caused her to jump and almost scream until he covered her mouth with his hand.

"Sorry sorry Hinata-chan, so you needed my help?" he asked as he removed his hand from her mouth.

She confirmed him with a nod, "Hai, Kakashi-sensei."

"What do you need? I'm up for _anything_." He replied, winking teasingly. (Perverted old man!)

Hinata blushed and looked down, "Uhm well. I'd like it if you'd help me get Gaara-kun and Sasuke-kun to our room. Their uh, unconscious." She explained to him, red faced and eyes to the ground still.

"Unconscious? Now why would they be unconscious?" he asked, raising an uncovered eyebrow suspiciously.

"They got into another fight with Deidara-kun." She explained again, sighing softly.

"Oh I see." He said, looking rather amused.

Kakashi and Hinata made their way to the dining room and Kakashi made a small gasp at how clean the room was minus the four dirty boys.

"Looks really clean Hinata-chan, I'm guessing you did this all on your own?" noted Kakashi, looking around the roon.

Hinata blushed and beamed as she nodded her head, "Hai."

"I'll take Gaara and Sasuke to your room. But what are you going to do about Naruto and Deidara?" he asked, as he picked up the Uchiha and Sabaku.

"I'll get Deidara-kun's roommates to get him and I'll get Neji-nii-san to get Naruto-kun… Oh and Kakashi-sensei what room is Deidara-kun staying in anyway?" she asked.

"The Akatauki members rooms aren't yet decided so their staying in the basement at the moment, just go down that hall and the door to your left should take you there." Kakashi replied with a cheery smile as he walked off with Sasuke and Gaara.

"Arigatou." She said softly but the perverted one was already gone.

With one last look at the two knocked out blondes Hinata fallowed Kakashi's directions and made her way towards the basement, she felt a tad bit scared at first but she sucked it up, swung open the door and walked down the stairs.

"Oh hey it's Gaara's girlfriend." said the voice of none other then Uchiha Itachi.

Hinata blushed at his statement and nodded her head, "Uhm, Well, you see Deidara-kun got into another fight with Gaara-kun and Sasuke-kun and now he's unconscious in the dining room so if it's not too much trouble could one of you go get him?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

Kisame the blue shark man she met at the lake earlier that day then came into view, "Yeah, anyway, so where is that red-haired brat, I'm going to kick his ass for whacking me with that damn paddle of his." He said, glaring at the young girl, who in turn cringed.

"Kisame, stop scaring the poor girl." came Sasori from out of the shadows, "Anyway, I'll get Deidara." He continued and dragged Hinata out of the basement.

"Arigatou Sasori-kun." Hinata thanked him greatfully.

"No problem." he replied, a small smile gracing his features.

"Anyway, I'm going to get Neji-nii-san so he can take Naruto-kun to his room. Thanks again Sasori-kun." She said kindly as she took her leave.

Hinata made her way towards Neji, Chouji and Naruto's room, once there, she knocked once, twice, three times, a few scrambling noises, a thud, a 'damnit', and a 'hold on!' could be heard inside the room. Then her cousin Neji opened the door looking flustered.

"Oh, hey Hinata-sama, what's up?" he said, perking up instantly upon seeing his adorable little cousin.

Hinata looked inside the room for a brief moment and saw a box under one of the beds that suspiciously looked like it had dolls that looked familiar and a few large needles in it.

Neji saw his cousin's gaze and a few excuses ran through his mind but she broke his train of thought.

"Neji-nii-san, I was wondering if you could go get Naruto-kun from the dining room, he's out cold." She explained to him, smiling meekly.

"Why on earth is the idiot out cold? Did he fall asleep when you guys were working? Do you want me to slap him around a bit or I could…." He was going to say something about beating him with a metal bat but Hinata interrupted him.

"Uhm no. Gaara-kun and Sasuke-kun got into another fight with Deidara-kun and Naruto-kun got caught in the crossfire." She explained to him again, sighing lightly.

"Ah! I see." he replied, looking rather thoughtful. Hinata vaguely wondered what he was thinking about but thought it would be best not to ask him about it.

Neji, the Hyuuga genius broke out of his thoughtful look when he heard his cousin yawn, well it was getting late, he smiled at her warmly, "Hinata-sama, I know what you're thinking and no you don't need to accompany me back downstairs, just go to your room and get some rest," he paused for a brief moment, thinking about something, "You'll need it. I was walking past the counselor's room earlier today and I think their plotting something for tomorrow." He said to her, now looking a bit frustrated.

"Oh allriiiighhhhtttt." She said while yawning, she giggled softly and then nodded her head, "Thank's Nii-san. Goodnight." She said to him, giving him a small kiss on the cheek before skipping off to her room.

Little did she know that she left her older brown-haired genius cousin with a bright red face and a nosebleed, he's probably thinking something really perverted and dirty, oooh lala.

* * *

Hinata awoke to the sounds of… well nothing, silence. Yep, the bedroom was very quiet except for the soft breathing of her roommates Gaara and Sasuke. She smiled to herself as she peered over from her bed to look at them, they seemed so at peace and content and not arguing or glaring, damn, she's going to hate it when they wake up. With a happy sigh Hinata got up from her bed and made it neatly, she then went over to her suitcase and unpacked some clothes, after that, she took herself, a towel and the bundle of clothes and went to the bathroom where she would then shower.

Steam entered the small sized cabin room as she opened the door of the bathroom, she inhaled the cool air and smiled, today our hime wore slightly baggy beige pants and a plain dark blue-tee shirt. Her hair was tied half up in a neat little ponytail; her appearance was simple and cute and would most likely disappoint the perverts in the cabin because of the pants that were baggy to an extent.

Hinata looked around the room and smiled again, she noticed that the boys were up but too tired to argue or glare or even move. They, in Hinata's opinion looked like zombies but of course being the sweet girl she is would never voice it aloud and she struggled to keep herself from giggling. "Good morning Gaara-kun, Sasuke-kun." She called out softly. Her morning greeting seemed to semi-break them out of there zombie-like state. Sasuke merely grunted something in response but Gaara managed to choke out something that sounded like 'good morning' it was either that or 'big round boobs' which Hinata highly doubted it was the second one, she blushed at the thought and headed for the door.

"Well, I'm going to start on breakfast; it's about eight in the morning so breakfast should be ready around eight-thirty or so." She said to them and with one last smile she departed, leaving the teenaged boys to grumble and glare at each other alone.

* * *

Everyone was currently sitting at the dining room table, well everyone except for a red-head and the younger Uchiha, Hinata was getting kind of worried and breakfast had been ready for five minutes now. (Wow, five minutes people! Another minute and we should probably alert the police!) Everyone sensed Hinata's discomfort(amazingly enough…) and that's why no one was really eating right now, even though the food before them did look extremely delicious, mouth watering and oh so scrumcious. On everyone's plates rested at least four lovely strips of bacon, some sausages, eggs, hash browns, toast and fresh fruit, an American style breakfast! Every boy except two were eyeing the food lustily, and a few were probably drooling, some might even be chewing on their chopsticks.

But to everyone's great relief two irritable teens came into the room and sat down on opposites sides of Hinata, mumbling almost incoherent insults back and forth as if they were old men or something, for a brief moment the two were rather amusing until they noticed the others staring and started glaring lazily… and then they started mumbling again, somebody didn't get any sleep, heh… Eventually the other boys and Hinata got over them and started eating their well made meal, moaning as delicious hot food went down their throats and into their hungry bellies. Every last bite of food was completely devoured, leaving no leftovers what so ever, every plate licked clean much to Hinata's happiness, they indigo-haired girl was glowing with pride and then as people were starting to leave they were stopped by Asuma-sensei.

"Hey, punks, Iruka-sensei has an announcement," everyone braced themselves and covered the ears, Iruka made a sound of annoyance and stood up, "Okay kids," he began, amazingly not breaking the sound barrier, "We're going to have more guests stay with us for the rest of the summer." Multiple groans could be heard, in most of the boy's opinions the cabin was already packed enough. "ANYWAY! Their coming right now." The doorbell would ring. "Speak of the devil, anyway I want you all to be on your best behaviors, if your not, I'll have Neji whack you with his metal bat or I'll have Hinata poison your food." Hinata would then squeak and shake her head, obviously against the idea. Somewhere, someone snickered, probably Neji, actually I think he's polishing his bat right now, wait a minute, I thought they took it away, hmmm…

Everyone sighed, at first it seemed like they were going to go greet these new guests but we would appear to be wrong, everyone, minus Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto, Lee, Neji and the counselors left to go do other stuff, what stuff you ask? I don't know, and frankly I don't want to know what teenaged boys do with their free time, if you get my drift…

Kakashi was the one who answered the door, for some reason the other counselors disappeared for whatever reason. Hinata, Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Lee peered from behind Kakashi in mild curiosity, and then Sasuke groaned, his face instantly changing to a look of utter distaste.

"Ah, hello Orochimaru-san, did you have a pleasant trip?" asked Mr. porno from behind an orange novel.

"No, not really." drawled a cold, snake like voice.

And then the man from which the voice came from stepped forward, he looked kind of creepy in Hinata's general opinion, he looked like one of those guys who did inappropriate stuff too little kids, he had long coal-black hair, white skin and with yellow snake like slits for eyes. Hinata felt scared just looking at him, she backed up into Gaara a little bit who gladly wrapped his arms around her.

Behind Orochimaru was eight other boys, one looked a bit older then the rest, with gray hair pulled back into a ponytail, and coal eyes covered by glasses, he introduced himself as Kabuto, a pokemon –cough cough- I mean a doctor in training, near him was a fairly good looking guy with medium length silvery white hair, two red dots on his forehead and brilliant blue-green eyes. He looked like the impassive type until he gave a slight soft smile and said his name was Kimimaro. Next to Kimimaro is a tan boy, with his black hair pulled back into a ponytail, his eyes were also coal-colored, he wore a smug smirk and mentioned his name was Kidoumaro. Next too Kidoumaro were two boys who looked exactly alike, twins Hinata guessed, they had short pale blue-gray hair and jade colored lips, they said they were Sakon and Ukon. The next boy Hinata saw was a very large, tall and over all big boy with orange hair, he vaguely reminded her of a rhino, Mr. Rhino said he was Jirobo. The next boy's features couldn't really be seen because he had his entire face except for one eye covered by bandages, he also stood in a crouch-like position, his name is Dosu but let's just call him bandage man and last but not least we have a boy with dark brown hair that is spiked up somewhat like Kakashi's hair, his name is Zaku.

After taking in the new boy's appearances Hinata turned back to peer at their creepy looking sensei, Orochimaru.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei for letting my boys and I stay with you for the remainder of the summer," he paused before Kakashi could reply and gazed at Sasuke intensely, "Oh and hello Sasuke-kun." he drawled in a pedophile voice.

Sasuke shivered in disgust, glared hatefully and then turned away.

"Hahaha! His name is Kakashi!" snorted Kidoumaro randomly.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Zaku, clearly not getting what was so funny.

"You know, Kaka, like poopoo. Get it?" explained the tan skinned boy, snickering.

"Sadly, yes." sighed Zaku, shaking his head, clearly not impressed with the childish behavior.

"Umm, poopoo-sensei –cough hick wheeze cough- I mean Kakashi-sensei, where are these guys staying?" asked Naruto, glaring at the newcomers, "Oh yeah," he continued, "Why do you keep letting people we clearly DO NOT like stay at the cabin?" he asked again, his glare appearing to intensify slightly.

Kakashi sighed and was clearly about to answer until he was rudely interrupted by Kidoumaro.

"What?! You got a problem with us you blonde brat?" he spat, glaring an equally angry glare at the blue-eyed blonde.

"Yeah! As a matter of fact I DO have a problem with you scumbags!" replied Naruto curtly.

"Us? Scumbags? Sakon did you hear that?" chimed in one of the twins, "Yes, why yes I did Ukon, he called us scumbags, that filthy piece of dirt called us scumbags." he replied to his brother, he looked amused. "Ukon, I think he should punish the filthy piece of dirt." chirped Sakon, also looking amused.

Two adults sighed and shook their heads boredly, apparently not interested but not wanting a fight to break out, because a fight could cause even more problems for them.

"Naruto." said Kakashi sternly.

"Sakon, Ukon, Kidoumaro." said Orochimaru icily, hissing.

"Oh yeah and I have another announcement for you boys." said Kakashi, looking cheerful again, "The girls cabin that is a couple of miles away is going to visit us for three days."

"YAY GIRLS! FINALLY!!!!" shouted Naruto enthusiastically.

"Incase you haven't noticed dobe but Hinata-chan is a girl." replied Sasuke, looking irritated.

"Well, yeah. But Hina-chan is dating Gaara." stated Naruto, matter of factly.

Neji couldn't help but twitch and make a few faces and steamed seemed to be coming from him making him look like a malfunctioning computer.

"GAI-SENSEI!!"

"LEE!" aforementioned sensei magically appeared.

"I sense the youthful intent to kill!"

"Hai, Lee! GO FORTH!"

"Hai! Gai-sensei!"

Lee in all his green glory rushed over to Neji and youthfully slapped him in his youthful face causing him to get out of his youthful rage to kill the youthful panda and direct his youthful rage towards the youthful green clad boy.

"I wasn't going to do anything!" Neji yelled, glaring dangerously.

"Yeah, sure you weren't Neji-_hime_." teased Naruto, chuckling some.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. Twitch.

Scowl. Frown. Scowl. Glare. Scowl. Anger. Rage. Extreme rage.

Steam. Steam. Smoke? Steam. Some more smoke. Steam. Oooh, it's like a sauna! Zesty!

"YOUTHFUL INTENT TO KILL!!!" cried Lee, giving Neji another youthful slap.

Oh how Neji was going to be poking his Lee doll with an extra large needle tonight.

--------------------------------------------------

**Kyoko:** I'm too tired to say anything. review... -falls asleep.-


	12. Chapter 12

**Kyoko:** -hiding from angry reviewers- Well, I finallu updated! Sorry it took so long. -gives a sheepish grin- I don't really have a good excuse but... I hope you enjoy this chapter. hehe.

------------------------------------------

Neji clearly wasn't happy, in fact said boy was currently glaring at the wall in front of him with such hatred that one would have assumed it might break soon. Neji was currently on 'house arrest' as Kakashi so kindly put it. Why, you ask? Because Neji, the amazing genius that he is beat the youthful green clad boy known as Rock Lee to a pulp. Lee was so greatly injured that the counselors were about to send him home until he cried out, screaming that he was far too youthful to be sent home early. And so he stayed but is currently resting in a safe place that Neji try as he might can't find. Now Hyuuga boy genius didn't really mean to hurt the 'youthful' boy so bad but he completely lost it, he just snapped like a twig or something and thus his crazy actions result in him being on house arrest for the remainder of the day or something like that.

* * *

Hinata was feeling very awkward and very uncomfortable. Currently aforementioned girl was sitting on the couch between her boyfriend, Gaara and her perverted stalker friend, Sasuke and then sitting across from them was the 'new boys' they called themselves the sound(when they said that Naruto so kindly shouted, 'don't you mean the asses?' and got himself thrown into a wall which is now under going construction.) Now I bet you're thinking why was Hinata feeling awkward and uncomfortable, many reasons! One, there was at least fifty heated glaring contests going on in this room, two, she could swear that some of the boys were foaming at the mouth and three because a certain pair of twins named Sakon and Ukon had perverted glints in their eyes.

Hinata shifted in her seat awkwardly and continued to glance back and forth at the glaring boys, she sighed softly, silently wondering if it was going to end any time soon, finally someone decided to say something.

"Give it up Sabaku, Uchiha! You'll never beat us, we're far superior." shouted the fat one, Jirobo.

Sasuke and Gaara glanced at each other, momentarily forgetting their hate for each other and snorted simultaneously.

"Yeah right you fucklick." sneered Gaara, one arm possessively around Hinata and another running itself idly threw his crimson locks, "Far superior at what Jirobo? Eating and getting fat?"

Sasuke decided to speak up too, with a little annoying smirk on his face as well, "Hmm, Gaara, I think you're right for once, he must of gained some weight since last time."

Jirobo stood still, completely red in the face, however not from embarrassment but from extreme rage and he was probably about to throw the coffee table at the two smug teenagers until he heard Kimimaro sigh, which in the sound was never good.

Kimimaro watched the fight with disinterest, the only thing that was on his mind was that he was one hundred percent sure that Gaara and Sasuke were more mature the last time they met, I mean seriously, they way they just shout insults back and forth as if they were in middle school or something. Kimimaro sighed, confused. He also made a note to investigate it later.

And if Kimimaro's head didn't hurt enough he got even more annoyed when a certain blonde prankster by the name of Uzumaki Naruto waltzed into the room as if he was king of everything. Naruto grinned widely as he plopped himself on the couch next to Sasuke, who growled at him like a hyena.

Kimimaro crossed his arms in front of himself and glanced at his 'enemies' with mild distaste, he didn't really care what they did or anything but dear fucking Christ was he annoyed as hell, he came to camp to have a good time and relax not to have to deal with immature angsty brats. With another sigh the white haired teen got up from where he was sitting, cast a 'don't-you-dare-do-anything-stupid' glare at Jirobo and his other 'friends' and then left the room.

"Well, now that mr. stick up his ass is gone, let's get to business Uchiha, Sabaku and blonde-idiot." chirped one of the twins, "Ah, that's right, let's have a little bet." chimed the other happily.

"What kind of bet?" asked Sasuke.

"Well," both twins glanced at Hinata and once Hinata noticed them looking at her they both gave winks and licked their lips which caused the young girl to squeak and move closer to Gaara, "We were thinking… that who ever wins the most camp activities out of our groups gets to spend a night alone with Hinata-chan there."

No sooner were the words out of Sakons mouth than about eight Akatsuki members rushing into the room.

Deidara stepped forward first and grinned at Hinata before turning his attention to the green lipped twins, "We want in on this."

"Oh really?" asked Ukon, "Well, Ukon, I think it would make things more interesting, right?" drawled Sakon, glancing yet again at Hinata, "Oh, yes Sakon, I must agree."

"Wait, wait, wait!" interrupted Gaara, glaring nastily, "Who said I'd let any of you perverted fuckers go near my Hinata-chan?"

"And doesn't Hinata-chan get a say in this?" shouted Naruto, who until now was forgotten about.

And just then Neji the boy genius psychotic voodoo master rushed into the room, grinning like the Cheshire cat and drooling slightly, "I want in!" he finally said after a few moments of eye balling everyone in the room with a psychotic glint in his eyes.

"Nii-san!" Hinata protested looking absolutely mortified that her cousin would agree to doing such a thing, even Gaara and Sasuke looked a bit stunned.

"And besides Hyuuga aren't you supposed to be on house arrest or something?" asked Itachi, eyeing Neji curiously.

Neji conveniently ignored Itachi's comment and upon seeing Hinatas shocked face quickly straightened himself out and coughed, "Ah, well, you see Hinata-sama I just wanted.." he was cut off by self proclaimed good boy Tobi, "to see you naked! He wants to see you naked hime!!!"

Neji threw a brick at Tobi, he fell over instantly.

"NO!! That's not it. I just wanted too…" once again cut off but this time by Kisame, "rape her?"

"NO!!"

"Then molest her?"

"NO!"

"Make out with her?"

"NO!"

"Oh, so you wanted to rub honey all over her bountiful curves and then lick it all off with your tongue?"

"YES! –cough hack hic wheeze cough- I mean… NO!"

"Okay so then…"

"NO! NOW SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!" shouted Neji on the verge of having a nosebleed and something else… if you catch my drift ;)

"I only want in because I want to protect Hinata-sama from the likes of all of you!" he said, pointing at them angrily.

Hinata gave a grateful sigh and got up to hug her older cousin, "Aw, thank you Nii-san, I knew you had an excellent reason!" she said to him, smiling that cute smile of hers, but then she suddenly made a face, "Oh gosh Nii-san, no offence but dear god when was the last time you showered?" she asked him, as she took a few steps away from him.

"Oh god Neji, you really do stink! I can smell you from all the way over here!" said Sasuke as he and many others went and pinched their noses shut.

"Right, so let the games begin!" exclaimed some random boy.

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE PUNKS and Hinata-chan. I WANT YOU ALL TO CHANGE INTO THE NEW CLOTHES THAT WERE SET ON YOUR BEDS! WE'RE HAVING A RACE TODAY! SO HURRY UP AND CHANGE AND THEN GET YOUR ASSES TO THE BACKYARD NOW! ALSO, THE GIRLS CABIN WILL BE ARRIVING SHORTLY AFTER THE RACE!!!!" Iruka shouted threw his megaphone.

Every boy…. and girl groaned once the cabin became silent again. Hinata, Gaara and Sasuke made their way to their room and went to their beds to find gray shorts and gray tank tops resting on their pillows.

Hinata went into the bathroom to change, she came out wearing the aforementioned gray outfit and with her hair up in a high ponytail, her bangs however still framed her face. She placed her other clothes back in her suitcase and then stopped dead when she noticed that Gaara and Sasuke were only in boxers.

Her face lit up with a flaming blush and then she turned away and looked at her suitcase as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Both boys smirked and then continued to get dressed.

Once both boys said that they were changed Hinata looked up and smiled at them sweetly, Gaara smiled back and made his way over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her lovingly, he then pulled away slightly and bent down to kiss her on the lips, as a reaction Hinata pushed herself closer to Gaara and started moving her lips against his own as her hands subconsciously made their way to his hair and his own hands sliding to her waist.

Sasuke coughed and then left the room.

Gaara and Hinata didn't noticed Sasuke leave and they probably didn't care either, Gaara gently pushed Hinata onto her bed and leaned himself on top of her, still kissing her as he did so.

Hinata could feel her cheeks burning with a bright blush and she could feel her heart beating faster and faster with every kiss; she had never done anything like this before.

Gaara's arms were still wrapped around her waist as he gently laid on top of her and Hinata's hands still tangled in his messy red hair. After a few moments of a breathless kiss Gaara pulled his lips away from Hinata's and he gazed into her lavender hues and in turn she gazed into his mint green ones.

"Hinata..." he said huskily as he leaned closer to the girl.

"Yes Gaara-kun?" she questioned timidly, a new blush emitting from her face.

"I love you." he finally said after a few moments of silence and without waiting for a response he kissed her again only this time much deeper then before.

Hinata was shocked when he first said it, because had never said those words before, granted they haven't been a couple that long but still… but when the shock disappeared she became utterly happy and even though she and Gaara were kissing she couldn't stop smiling and once Gaara noticed this he pulled away and rose a imaginary brow.

"What?" he asked, peering at the grinning girl under him suspiciously.

"Gaara-kun?" she said softly.

"What?" he asked again, confused.

"I love you too." she said to him, leaning upward and giving him another kiss on the lips but pulled away shortly after. She smiled at him again.

Gaara gave her a rare smile and leaned down and pressed his lips to her own, he pulled away on slightly as he whispered, "That's good to know."

And then they started making out again, completely forgetting that they were supposed to be in the back yard ten minutes ago but hey they didn't care. The couple only pulled away when they were in need of air and when they were just about to start their oh I don't know tenth session the door swung open revealing a very annoyed Iruka.

"STOP MAKING OUT AND GET YOUR ASSES OUTSIDE!" he boomed and then curtly slammed the door.

Hinata blushed with embarrassment as Gaara removed his body from her own, the two then walked out to back yard hand in hand.

And once they got there….

"Well, finally the love birds come out." commented an irritated Sasuke.

Lee came out of nowhere and pushed him into a nearby pond, "Don't mind him princess! Your youthful knights will defend you!" he cried enthusiastically.

Shino shook his head, "You know he wasn't actually doing anything to her."

"Oh, hey you talk?" asked Naruto.

"Well, obviously you dumbass." said Shikamaru from behind Shino.

"Hey, just asking. I mean the guy barely ever says anything." retorted Naruto.

"Well, it doesn't matter." chirped Kankurou as he randomly came into view, "Sasuke-kun looks better wet, with his hair dripping sexily, and oh my, especially if his shirt is see threw, oh boy!"

Everyone sweat dropped while Gaara twitched.

"Speaking of Sasuke, looks like he's coming out of the pond now," said Kiba. As if on cue Sasuke popped out of the water looking extremely pissed off, "Oh, then Lee you can push him back in." commented Gaara.

"Oh, sure." Lee would then youthfully push Sasuke back into the pond.

Then to everyone's distaste the Akatsuki came out of the cabin and headed towards the group. Itachi gave his suspicious as-if-everyone-was-old-friends smile and walked a little a head of everyone.

"Hey baby!" called Deidara from behind Itachi, giving a wink and aiming a seductive smile at Hinata.

Gaara growled and wrapped his arms around Hinata then gave a look that clearly said: 'She's mine you fag.'

Deidara however seemed unaffected and continued his way over to Hinata, "So if I win the bet, what do you want to do?" he asked, licking his lips and winking again, "I mean we could get some caramel and oh maybe some bubble bath, oh you know I think I have some handcuffs back in my room."

Hinata turned an outstanding shade of red and looked away innocently. Gaara's hold on her tightened slightly and he began another glaring contest with the blonde Akatsuki member.

Itachi then stepped in-between Gaara and Deidara, interrupting their contest of glares galore, "Well Deidara there's no guaranty that you will win but when I win, I think Hinata-hime and I will go for a dip in the lake….naked."

Gaara twitched and was just about to say something until Sasuke magically appeared dripping wet and charging at Itachi.

"You bastard! You will never touch Hinata!!" he sneered as he lunged a fist at the older brother.

Itachi only sighed, grabbed Sasukes head and then pushed him back into the pond, 'So anyways as I was saying, Hinata and I will go skinny dipping."

"No you will not!" snarled Gaara as his girlfriend if possible turned an even brighter shade of red.

"And why not Gaara-kun? It's only fair. I mean if I win, I get to do whatever I want with her." stated Itachi with an innocent shrug.

"No!" shouted Naruto, "The deal was that whoever wins gets to spend a night with Hinata, nobody said that the winner gets to do whatever they want with her! You sick bastard!"

"Wow, the idiot actually paid attention." commented Shikamaru, slightly impressed.

"Yeah, that's pretty rare." said Chouji from beside the lazy genius.

"Hey!" came Narutos voice, "I always pay attention!"

"Uh huh, yeaaaaah, suuuure, riiight." drawled a snickering Kiba.

Sasuke once more was coming out of the water, "Would you stupid piles of shit stop pushing me into the goddamn water!"

"Yeah, sure." replied Deidara as he _kicked_ Sasuke into the water.

Everyone except Hinata and those that are too cool snickered.

"ALRIGHTY THEN KIDS! THE RACE TRACK IS READY FOR YOU! LET'S GET LINED UP AT THE STARTING LINE AND START THE FIRST RACE! FIRST CONTESTANTS WILL BE ROCK LEE, ABURAME SHINO, SAKON AND SASORI!!!!" screeched Iruka throughout the field.

And let the games begin.

--------------------------

**Kyoko:** So how was it? Review please!


	13. Chapter 13

**Kyoko:** Well, I would say sorry for the late update but I don't think I took that long :P Anyway, sorry if this chapter isn't that funny but I hope you enjoy it anyway... read and review!!

--------------------------------------------

All the kids except for the ones that were racing made their way up to the bleachers that were placed beside a rather large circular running track and in the distance you could see the shimmering greenish lake. Once everyone was seated comfortably they all looked down to see the first racers warming up and stretching, well, Lee and Sakon were stretching but Shino and Sasori were just standing there, looking as if they wanted to be anywhere else but there.

"GO SASORI-DANNA! BEAT THEM ALL, UN!!!!!!" screeched a supposedly feminine looking blonde Akatsuki member named Deidara.

"HEY SAKON IF YOU DON'T WIN THIS I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS INTO OBLIVION!" shouted Ukon loudly, drowning out Deidara's voice.

"NO! YOU BETTER WIN SHINO, LEE! OR ELSE HINATA-CHAN MIGHT HAVE TO SPEND A NIGHT WITH SICK PERVERTS! I MEAN C'MON YOU'VE SEEN THE WAY THOSE BASTARDS LOOK AT HER!!!!!" boomed an orange clad boy Naruto.

Sasori shook his head and sighed, he had smirked at her once and now he's a pervert and a bastard, how sad, "Note to self: never smirk at girls no matter how cute they are otherwise you'll get stupid little inartistic brats annoying you." he muttered quietly, a scowl on his face.

"OKAY KIDS, THE FIRST ONE TO RUN AROUND THE CIRCLE TWICE WINS!!! READY, SET, ON YOUR MARK, 3, 2, 1 GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Iruka through his megaphone.

"YOUTH!!!!" cried Lee as he blasted off like a rocket, Sasori, Shino and Sakon right beside him.

Well, the race went on like any other race might go on…. Well, except for the fact that Sakon kept trying to trip his competitors which resulted in him being disqualified from the race and Ukon stole Neji's bat and started beating his twin mercilessly until one of the counselors pulled him off. Sasori didn't actually give a damn about the race and started walking halfway through so then it was just Shino and Lee. Lee ran pretty fast but Shino was faster, but the bug loving boy got distracted when he saw a pretty little butterfly, he ran off track and Lee won the first race.

"WINNER ROCK LEE!"

Cheers and boos alike erupted from the bleachers as Lee started doing a victory dance and then to everyone's horror he mooned the crowd, Deidara barfed as many others gagged and looked away. Hinata gratefully let Gaara cover her eyes.

"OKAY NEXT RACE WILL BE SABAKU GAARA, UCHIHA SASUKE, UCHIHA ITACHI, AND DEIDARA!!!!"

"Oh gosh, this race is going be really intense." commented Shikamaru from beside Hinata.

She turned to him, peering at him with a questioning look.

"Well Hinata, I think you can understand. Gaara and Sasuke are rivals. Gaara and Sasuke also hate Deideara who in turn hates them. Itachi is Sasuke's older brother and Sasuke absolutely detests Itachi. Gaara also hates anybody who calls themselves Akatsuki so he hates Itachi too. As for Itachi he thinks Sasuke is annoying and pathetic. Get it?" finished Shikamaru with a question.

Hinata gulped nervously and turned her attention back to the race track, "Yes, I get it…"

Back at the race track we have four extremely good looking men glaring at each other, okay minus Itachi because he was looking smug and bored all at the same time.

Deidara's hair was kind of standing up like an angry cats, his deep blue eyes in sneering slits and his fists clenched tightly at his sides.

Gaara looked a little bit calmer the aforementioned blonde but you could tell he was obviously in a very bad mood, his aquamarine hues glared ferociously.

Sasuke on the other hand was pretty much wheezing with anger, his whole body was shaking with hatred and his normally black eyes seemed almost demonically red, his gaze was solely focused on his older brother.

The air was high with tension as the countdown began, once one was finally boomed through the megaphone the four boys zoomed from the starting line like rabbits on steroids; the only thing truly visible was the dust that swam behind them, everything else was nothing more then a blur. Halfway through the race Sasuke charged at Itachi who did some fancy flippy move and dodged Sasuke, causing said boy to trip over his own feet and land in a pond with a splash(insert Kankurou's squeal here.) and Itachi continued running without stop. Deidara was currently flinging every known insult at Gaara and Gaara was trying his best to ignore the currently cat-like blonde but eventually Gaara got sick of it, took off his shoe and through it at Deidara hitting him directly in the face. Gaara was sadly disqualified and what do you know, sick perverted Itachi became the winner. There were several cheers but many boo's as well.

Oh look, someone started throwing pies at him.

Itachi pulled out a gun and shot at the audience, however no one got hurt and Itachi's gun was taken away shortly after another pie was thrown at him.

"NEXT RACE WILL BE CHOUJI, KISAME, KIDOUMARO AND KABUTO!!!!!"

Said boys lined up and began yet another race. Chouji tripped. Kisame started eating the food that fell out of Choujis pockets when he fell. Kidoumaro started laughing and thus Kabuto became winner.

Only boo's were heard. That poor poor pokemon.

"OKAAAY, OUR NEXT RACERS WILL BE HYUUGA HINATA-CHAN, KANKUROU, HIDAN AND KIMIMARO!!!!"

Extremely loud shouts of 'Good luck Hinata-chan' were heard.

As Hinata headed down to the race track a sweaty Gaara ran up to her.

"Oh hey Gaara-kun, you did good." she complimented and kissed him softly.

"Not good enough, I let that bastard win but it's your turn now, good luck." replied the red-head as he would then kiss her.

"Thanks. See ya." and with that she continued on her way towards the race track.

Hinata to say the least felt really nervous. She could be fast when she wanted to be but not with so many people watching her and the guys she was up against looked pretty athletic. She gulped and stared at the ground.

Iruka's loud voice signaled for the race to start.

Hinata began to run, going as fast as she could, her feet glided across the ground gracefully as she lunged forward to try and pick up the pace.

Kimimaro was in the front with Hinata while Hidan and Kankurou were behind them. Kimimaro was about to get a head but for what ever reason he glanced at the girl who was doing a mildly good job at keeping up with him. Midnight blue hair danced behind her as she ran, her gray shorts were so short that he could see a lot of her well-toned legs, her tank top was a bit tight so he could see her curves rather nicely and the way her breasts would bounce as she ran….

The audience was surprised to see that a red liquid splutter from Kimimaro's nose and then shortly after that they were even more surprised to see that he had tripped and was now laying on the floor. Hidan tripped over Kimimaro.

So now it was just Hinata and Kankurou. Hinata as kind as she was knew better then to go help the fallen runners so she just kept running harder and harder, trying her absolute best.

With one last lunge forward she won and the Sasuke obsessed puppet boy lost. Only cheers were heard from the bleachers.

"ALRIGHT YOU LITTLE PUNKHOLES THAT'S IT FOR TODAY BECAUSE THE GIRLS CABIN WILL BE ARIIVING IN HALF AN HOUR, SO GO SHOWER AND GET CHANGED! NOW!!!!!!!" I don't think I really need to tell you whose shouting.

* * *

Hinata stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed in a denim skirt and a long sleeved dark blue striped sweater, her hair wet and completely down. She ran a brush through her hair and smiled at her two roommates as she went and took a seat on her bed. 

"That was fast, you only took five minutes." commented Sasuke from his bunk, showered and fully dressed in dark jeans and a black hoodie.

Hinata laughed softly, "Yeah, I guess.."

Hinata set own the brush and Gaara took that as a signal to walk over to her, he himself showered and dressed in dark jeans and a long sleeved crimson shirt with two black diagonal slashes across the chest.

Gaara approached his girlfriend casually, sat beside her and wrapped his arms around her lovingly. Sasuke took the liberty to interrupt the sweet moment with a gag.

"You two aren't going to start making out again are you?" he asked, not really wanting to watch another session.

Hinata blushed cherry red while Gaara smirked slyly and shrugged, "Maybe." he said simply with a mock innocent shrug.

Sasuke glared and then left the room in turn Gaara smirked and leaned in to kiss his timid girlfriend and Hinata kissed him back sweetly and another session began.

About five minutes into the kiss the door opened and Gaara groaned. Kakashi's head popped into the room.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm interrupting I know but thought you two should know that the girls cabin has arrived." chimed the cheerful porn reader.

"So in other words we have to come downstairs to greet them right?" ask Gaara with an annoyed tone.

"Yep." chirped the gray haired man happily before exciting the room.

Gaara got up from Hinata's bed and gently pulled her up with him. The young couple made their way downstairs and then out front where a large purple bus was unloading. Gaara nearly gagged, the color was so bright, girly and….obnoxious, yes, obnoxious that was the word. Gaara sighed as many females unloaded themselves from the bright colored monster bus and then Gaara groaned yet again as he saw a few annoyingly familiar faces however Hinata who was currently holding his hand gave a happy exclamation and dashed away from her love in a swift movement to greet the new arrivals.

"Sakura-chan! Tenten-chan! Ino-chan!!" shouted the overjoyed Hyuuga as she ran towards her friends who greeted her with big hugs.

"Oh, Hinata-chan we've missed you dearly! We felt horrified when we found out that lunatic of a father of yours sent you to an all boys camp! Oh! Absolutely horrified!" cried a certain beautiful blonde named Yamanaka Ino, who was dressed in a white mini-skirt and a purple tank top with her navel showing which was pierced with a small shiny little diamond.

"Yes, miss drama queen here wouldn't stop crying about how lucky you were. Yep, horrified as in jealous." commented a brunette who had her long brown hair tied up into two buns on the top of her head, she had equally brown eyes, she wore casual green cargo pants and a pale pink sleeveless Chinese top, "Oh but she wasn't the only one complaining. Sakura-chan was whining how lucky you were too." said Tenten with an irritated look, "It was so annoying!"

"Hey! We were not whining the whole time!" retorted Haruno Sakura, a girl with short pink hair, bright emerald green eyes. She like Hinata wore a denim skirt, hers however was a lot shorter then Hinata's, she also wore a slim fitting red halter top, "But anyway, it's so great to see you my sweet innocent Hinata-chan!" she exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around the indigo-haired girl again and then released her as a sly smirk came across her face, "but not so innocent anymore are you Hinata hun, I saw you holding hands with that red-haired hunk. Gaara right? Naruto has talked about him before."

As a response Hinata naturally blushed of course but quickly disregarded it as curiosity took place, "You know Naruto-kun?" she asked shyly.

"Oh yeah, didn't I tell you I had two guy friends back in the day. The idiot blonde Naruto and the most gorgeous guy ever, Sasuke-kun." replied Sakura, flipping her hair with her hand in the process.

"Oh. Well, I know them both, their here at the camp. Sasuke-kun is actually one of my roommates." said Hinata, smiling some.

Ino and Sakura both simultaneously squealed and tackled Hinata.

"Sasuke-kun is your roommate?!?!?!"

"OMG!"

"Go get him! We want to see him!!!"

"Ah, well, Sasuke-kun can be quite the irritable person sometimes but oh don't get me wrong he's really nice but maybe you two should calm down first…" replied Hinata, trying to get away from her friends clutches.

"Oh, right.." both girls said as the backed away slightly from the now relieved Hyuuga.

"Uhm, anyway, would you guys like to meet Gaara-kun?" she asked, smiling brightly as she motioned for Gaara to come over. She heard him groan but only giggled.

Once Gaara got close enough he wrapped an arm around Hinata which blonde and pink giggled and sighed dreamily at. Tenten merely rolled her eyes at the red-head, clearly not impressed; she looked at him with indifference. She was very protective of Hinata and she wouldn't deny it she had hear bad rumors about Sabaku Gaara.

"Well, as you three apparently already know this is Sabaku Gaara, my boyfriend." she blushed at the last part of her sentence, Gaara smirked and held her closer to himself; Tenten was now actually glaring at the red-head.

"And Gaara," continued Hinata, not noticing Tentens glare, "These three are my best friends, Tenten-chan, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan!"

"Nice to meet you Gaara-kun." the three said in unison.

Gaara mumbled a hell...o.

"Ah, So Hinata-chan. Gaara hasn't tried to do anything perverted or inappropriate with you has he?" demanded Tenten now releasing the full power of her glare on Gaara who could have flinched but he was use to getting such heated looks.

"Ah! No! Of course not. Gaara-kun is very sweet to me." she answered, smiling genuinely.

Tenten couldn't take that sweet smile of Hinatas so she reluctantly loosened up some, "Well, that's good… but if he does try anything… I'll kill him."

Hinata smiled nervously, while Gaara just gave the brunette a blank stare.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS LINE UP IN FRONT OF THE BUS!" boomed a voice, but wait, strange… it isn't Iruka's voice.

Then Hinata saw her, a tough looking woman with purple hair pulled back into a spikey ponytail standing on top of the bus, her eyes fierce and strong. She was wearing a short beige skirt and a gray top with a fishnet cover and was giving off a big grin, much like Naruto's.

All the girls that excited the bus lined up in front of it, including Ino, Sakura and Tenten. Gaara and Hinata went back closer to the cabin to stand with the boys.

"HEY BOYS! NICE TO MEET YOU! I'M ONE OF THE FEMALE COUNSELORS ANKO-SAMA! AND THESE LOVELY LADIES STANDING NEXT TO ME ARE MY ASSISTANTS SHIZUNE-SAN AND KURENAI-SAN!!!" she shouted rather loudly… and amazing she doesn't even need a megaphone.

Shizune was a young looking woman with short black hair and coal colored eyes, she was wearing a casual black dress, a sweet smile on her face or more accurately there was a sweet smile on her face until Anko started talking…er, shouting. Now she looked annoyed much like the woman who was standing on Anko's other side. A pretty looking lady, who had wavy shoulder length black hair and stunning crimson eyes, she wore red pants and a black tee-shirt and better yet Hinata knew her, so she waved and Kurenai waved back.

"AND THESE ARE OUR GIRLS! SAKURA, INO, TENTEN, TAYUYA, KIN, SASAME, KARIN, MATSURI, TEMARI, MOEGI AND HANABI!!!! TREET THEM WELL!!!!" screeched the loud woman known as Anko, "OH AND WE WANTED TO THANK KAKASHI, IRUKA, ASUMA AND GAI FOR SO KINDLY INVITING US HERE!!!!"

"Will that woman ever shut up?" groaned Gaara yet again from beside Hinata.

"Oh, she's not that bad… she's just a bit.. uh, spirited." said Hinata, laughing slightly.

"Yeah, spirited… yeah.." replied Gaara, twisting a finger in his ear, trying to get his lost hearing back.

"She is so youthful!!" cheered two voices, the couple turned to see Gai and Lee crying into each others chests. Hinata and Gaara turned away instantly.

"OKAY BOYS GO INTRODUCE YOURSELVES!" boomed two combined voices.

The boys and girls stepped forward.

some more eager then others.

---------------------------------------------

**Kyoko: **Uh, so how was it? Not too horrible I hope. Review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**Kyoko:** I know, I know! This is extremely extremely very very very really really really late. And I'm so sorry! I've been busy, lazy, busy and lazy! and I've had an extreme case of writers block and I know that's really not any excuse but if you can find it in your hearts to forgive me and continue reading my story and review, I'd be so happy. Now, another thing, I'm not very happy with this chapter, I don't think I put enough detail and what not in it but I'm too tired to do anything else with it. Also, I did noy proof read it and I did not edit mistakes out, sorry again. I do hope that you at least find this chapter a little good and please review!

------------------------------

All the girls, except for a rare few, began trying to fling themselves at the hottest guys in the camp, which of course consisted of Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Itachi, Deidara and Kimimaro. It was truly amazing hoe ravenous girls could actually get. I mean, c'mom, are you watching this? One of the girls was flinging off her shirt, Deidara no longer had a shirt, Itachi's pants vanished, Sasuke was hiding behind Naruto(who was getting brutally beaten by the girls), Kimimaro was whacking girls away with a lead pipe that came out of nowhere, Neji was hitting girls left and right with his baseball bat, and Gaara, well Gaaaa, let's just say he had a body guard of his own. Because when other girls except Hinata tried touching him our sweet Hinata disappeared and behold, Hina-Ikeike makes her first appearance.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND YOU SKANKY BITCHES!" bellowed Hina-Ikeike as she swung around a metal bat that she stole from her pretty-boy cousin(who is now left defenseless against the crazy mob of hormonal females)

Gaara who had never seen Hinata like this was in awe, and from then on decided he would never ever ever ever get on her bad side, for he preferred to live long enough to reach thirty or so.

"OI!!! YOU FREAKING MAGGOTS! STOP ACTING LIKE WILD BEASTS OR I'M SENDIN YA HOME, DAMNIT!" screeched Anko fiercely, as she hopped off the bus and began tearing the girls away from the more attractive boys.

Hinata eventually calmed down after all the girls went on to introduce themselves to the other boys but she still glared wildly, ready to pounce at any second while Gaara just stood innocently behind her, slightly scared, wondering if he should try running away but figured Hinata would probably eat him alive if he did.

Gaara then raised an imaginary brow as Itachi came staggering over to him and Hinata, trying to pull on his torn and shredded pants whilst he muttered many obscene curses and profanities, "Hey, Hina-chan, you're friends are fucking crazy." he sneered, noticing that the part of his pants that covered his butt was gone, he screeched incredulously.

Hinata laughed nervously, offering feebly that she could sow the older Uchiha's pants back together. Gaara covered his mouth with his hands, trying desperately not to snicker but he failed miserably. Seeing this, Hinata sighed, "Ah, well, y-you know, I don't really know all of them…. Sakura-chan was swooning over Sasuke-kun and beating Naruto-kun at the same time… Ten-ten was trying to rape Neji-nii-san and Ino was attempting to have a threesome with Deidara-kun and Kimimaro-kun at the same time." said Hinata, another nervous laughter coming over.

"Like I said, " began Itachi, trying to pull his hair out, "Fucking crazy!!!!" he shouted before running off to hide under the cabin.

Hinata rubbed the back of her head and glanced at Gaara, who in turn glanced back at her, and thus began the lovers staring contest but Iruka has a way of interrupting things, swinging up his megaphone, he screeched through it, "SO, ANKO-SAN AND I JUST PLANNED THE FIRST BOY/GIRL ACTRIVITY AND THAT WILL BE… DDADADADADADADADA, DUN, DUN, DUN, A DANCE!!!! GRANTED THERE ARE MORE BOYS THEN GIRLS SO SOME OF YOU LADS WILL HAVE TO GO DATELESS OR WITH EACHOTHER!"

Kankurou squealed and ran over to Sasuke but Sasuke went and hid under the cabin with Itachi, both brothers coming to a truce for the time being.

At this announcement each girl(even Hinata) let out excited giggles, simultaneously checking their makeup and flaunting their body parts to the boys, well, Hinata didn't need to do that because Gaara gripped her hand and kissed her cheek, whispering sexily into her ear that he'd be so honored if he could be her partner for the dance even though he doesn't really fancy things like this but for Hinata, he'd do anything.

Now everybody say: awwwwww. Anyway,

Hinata said yes faster then you could say chicken and Gaara kissed her faster then Sasuke could gag, oh, what a record!

* * *

Hinata, Ino, Sakura and Tenten stood in Sakura and some other girls room, trying to get Hinata as pretty as possible for the dance, which was only about three hours away. Since Anko and Iruka loved the idea of having the dance the same night they announced so the7y could make all the kids stressed and run around trying to find dates and get ready. In fact, said teachers were sitting in lawn chairs sipping tropical drinks and munching on popcorn, watching all the kids run about here and there looking panic stricken, ah, the good days.

Ino was currently working on Hinata's makeup, applying things to her face at such a rapid pace that Hinata almost thought she might end up looking like a clown or a mime of some sort. Sakura was working on the young Hyuuga's hair, several different combs going through long indigo locks at once, along with hair spray and other various products. And finally Tenten was digging through Sakura's suitcase trying to find an outfit that would suit her young friend, upon finding one she gave a dramatic sigh, as if picturing Hinata in the dress already. Without too much effort Tenten pushed Ino and Sakura away as she then began to drag the poor heiress away to the bathroom, fallowed by several noises made by the two.

Ten long minutes passed before Tenten exited the room, looking rather proud of herself but still, Hinata did not emerge, which made the other two nervous but Tenten just gave an exasperated sigh and shouted for Hinata to come out .

Timidly the bluenette exited the bathroom and simultaneously Ino and Sakura's jaws dropped, looking utterly shocked. It was amazing, Hyuuga Hinata looked stunning.

Blushing cutely, stood before them was a very lovely looking young lady. Wearing a strapless golden colored dress with a pattern of diamonds dancing across it in flower like patterns, the dress fitted the young Hyuuga perfectly, framing her figure with the utmost beauty. Her hair was half up with her normally front bangs pulled to the side; her hair no longer straight but in large elegant curls with glitter placed here and there. Hinata's makeup was very lightly powered with natural looking foundation and a nice applicant of mascara and eyeliner. No doubt about it, Hyuuga Hinata looked like a goddess.

"Wow Hina-chan, you look super stunning!" cried Ino, gaping at her innocent friend.

Sakura's reaction was much the same, staring wide eyed at the lavender-eyed female, "Holy shit Hina!" she nearly shouted, "Damn, them boys are going to have nosebleeds at the sight of you!"

Tenten smiled, looking at Hinata with a fond expression, "You really do look nice Hinata-chan." she complimented, before grinning brightly at the very red heiress.

Hinata mumbled thanks but was quickly pushed out of the door, getting suggestive nudges and sly winks from Sakura and Ino as she left. Boy, she was in for a long night.

* * *

The dance had been going on for about ten minutes already but Hinata was far to nervous to do anything, she just stood dumbly at the window, peeking at the outside where the dance was being held. The backyard being nicely lit by heat lamps and other things. The décor being simple yet stylish, with rose bushes planted here and there and a wooden dance floor set up, there was even some band playing. Nicely set up for something that was just planned.

Then the shy girls heart skipped a couple beats when her lavender orbs rested upon her prince. There was Gaara standing near Naruto looking absolutely handsome in his black suit. Now, if Hinata couldn't move before she couldn't move now even more so. Her heart was beating faster and faster as she began to feel like she couldn't breathe, oh, it was all too much and she would have fainted but two girls known as Sakura and Ino took the liberty of shoving Hinata out the door, stumbling slightly on her golden jeweled heels.

Catching her balance Hinata looked up to see everybody staring at her. Instantly her face lit up with an outstanding shade of crimson as she walked forward with a nervous stride, her eyes downcast. But soon her eyes were no longer staring at the floor but now at mint green optics as Gaara had tilted her head with one of his hands. Gaara smiled warmly at Hinata, and just by that she felt her heart leap out of her chest. Smirking at that, Gaara leaned towards Hinata's ear, sending shivers down her spine from his warm breath, he whispered, "Hinata, you look absolutely incredible."

If possible Hinata turned an even deeper shade of red, allowing herself to smile shyly at Gaara as she took his hand and he lead her away to the dance floor.

Many girls and boys alike were staring at the dancing couple. Some with dreamy looks in there eyes, some in disgust, some with jealousy and some with what might be lust. Deidara especially was glaring at Gaara, making hissing noises as he danced with Tayuya, a somewhat boyish yet still pretty looking girl from the 'sound.' Tayuya however didn't seem to notice, she just kept dancing with Deidara, taking the hissing sounds as sexual sounds, making one of her hands slap his butt which Deidara jumped at.

Sakura was dancing with Naruto, since Sasuke had refused to dance with her for the millionth time, she figured she might as well dance with someone. Ino had her arms firmly wrapped around Sai, twirling him this way and thatm making him look like a helpless doll of sorts. Tenten was dancing with Lee, having Neji refuse her once was enough for her.

Neji and Sasuke sat at one of the tables closest to the dance floor, glaring at Gaara with such fire that the table could possibly set on fire. Both boys grumbling colorful curses in low hissing voices.

And look, Kiba set the table on fire! Hooray for pyro-maniacs.

Which in a strange twist of events, the fire started to burn Neji's hair. The pretty boy began running around the dance floor screaming bloody hell in the most unnatural high pitched girly voice known to man kind. His arms flailing about as he continued to wail in pain while all the kids just seemed to laugh not bothering to help but luckily for Neji, Tenten came to the rescue and pushed Neji into the lake, his burning hair instantly ceased to be on fire. Sasuke snickered as he jogged up to the lake, eyeing Neji with amusement, "For once I'm not the one being pushed--" but Sasuke was cut off as someone landed a kick right in the center of his back, causing the duckbutt haircut boy to fly face first into the water like a rocket. Sasuke was about ready to kill whoever kicked him but the mysterious sasuke-kicker had vanished, leaving Sasuke to fume madly by himself as Neji had already departed from the lake.

When Neji came back to the dance everybody stopped what they were doing so they could gape at him. Neji no longer had his long beautiful hair but now had shoulder length, messy, boyish looking hair that was singed at the tips. All the girls instantly went over him, blood gushing from their noses at the same time. From then on Neji would no longer be known as the girly-bastard but the princely-bastard or something like that.

After a good four or so hours of dancing, eating and laughing everyone was back in there rooms, chattering away about Neji's new hair, oddly enough.

What an exciting way to end a night.

Let's talk about Neji's hair, fer sure!

* * *

No one was happy when they woke up to the annoyingly infernal sound of Iruka's megaphone, booming his voice across the cabin, burning the ears of poor innocent teenagers.

"HEY YOU PUNKS! GET DRESSED! ANKO-SAN AND I HAVE A BRAND NEW ACTIVITY FOR YOU! WE'RE DOING A BATTLE OF THE SKITS! CAN DOWN HERE NOW!"

Hinata was the first to get up, since she had to cook breakfast for like 50 or whatever amount of kids. Breakfast consisted of miso soup, tamago sushi and seasoned rice, yummy! After breakfast all the kids lined up in the living room, waiting for one of the counselors to explain this 'battle of the skits,'

Kakashi lazily stepped forward, idly fanning himself with one of his ludicrous porn novels, "Well, we're going to separate you twits into four groups, and each group has to perform one scene from one of the lord of the rings movies. We don't give a damn which scene, just do one. Get it? Got it? Then get lost." explained the silver haired porn reader as he then plopped himself in a corner, giggling like a young girl as he read his book.

Iruka rolled his eyes and the stepped foreword, "Well, you have all day to prepare, you perform the skits tonight. So be ready and work hard!" he said cheerfully.

And that's a wrap!

-------------------

**Kyoko:** Now, you must be wondering, why lord of the rings? Well, I've been watching the movies lately so yeah. And I'll definately try to update ASAP!


End file.
